on ne joue pas avec mon coeur
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Théodore Nott fait tout pour que Harry Potter rencontre des gars quand un jour, il tombe sur Ron, un des amis les plus chers à Drago Malfoy. les 2 groupes deviennent peut à peut amis, et découvres en profondeur les démons de Drago... ABANDONNER
1. présentation

Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fiction. Dîtes-moi tous vos commentaires et surtout dite si ça vaut la peine de la continuer. Et je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais je vous promets de faire mieux si jamais vous décidez que ça mérite une suite.

Alors bonne lecture.

On ne joue pas avec mon cœur- chapitre un, présentation.

POV Drago

Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et j'ai la pire famille qui puisse exister. Mon père dirige une grande entreprise, reconnue dans le monde et s'intéresse à moi seulement pour s'assurer que je suive ses traces. Ma mère m'aime, bien sûr, mais elle ne le montre pas, puisque père dit que les sentiments, c'est pour les faibles. Ne jamais aimer pour ne jamais souffrir. C'est sa devise. Pour revenir à ma mère, elle vénère père et elle suit tout ce qu'il lui dit. Il lui dirait de me tuer et elle le ferait, pour ne pas perdre son amour. Une vraie famille de dingue, je vous le dis !! Je préférerais de loin que mes parents m'aient abandonné à ma naissance !!

Autres chose aussi. J'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis dans une école privée. J'étudie pour devenir avocat. J'ai des amis super.

Pansy parkinson. Petite, cheveux noirs et très bavarde. Je la connais depuis mon enfance. Ses parents sont amis avec les miens. À seize ans, quand elle a appris que j'étais gay, elle a essayé de me caser avec toutes les filles de l'école jusqu'à temps qu'elle accepte mon orientation sexuelle. C'est-à-dire, un an plus tard ! Mais bon, je l'adore. Elle parle peut-être beaucoup mais elle est attentive aussi. Les amis, pour elle, c'est précieux.

Blaise Zabini. Grand, musclé, noir et hétéro à 100 pour 100, il sort avec Pansy depuis deux ans maintenant. C'est sérieux leur affaire. Lui, quand il a appris mes préférences, il m'a organisé des centaines de rendez-vous avec des mecs. En fait, il le fait encore. Il y a trois semaines, il m'a présenté à Olivier Dubois. Il a quatre ans de plus que moi et me dépasse de quelque centimètre. Ça n'a pas cliqué entre nous deux mais on a gardé contact puisqu'il est assez sympa. Très même. Bref, si ça continue, je vais connaître tous les gars qui existent de 18 à 26 ans ! Il ne parle jamais de lui mais moi non plus alors...! Quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, il le voit tout de suite et nous incite à en parler, sans insister pour autant.

Millicent Bulstrod. Costaude, brune et grande. Personne n'oserait se mesurer à elle. En apparence, elle a l'air d'une fille avec un sale caractère et insociable. Ok, elle a un sacré caractère mais elle peut être sociable quand elle veut. Elle se méfie des autres mais quand elle finit par nous accepter, on découvre une fille avec un grand sens de l'humour et sérieuse quand il le faut. Et pour finir,

Ronald Weasley. Grand, roux et timide. On se détestait avant mais on a appris à se connaître après un exposé de français qu'on devait faireensemble. On avait quinze ans à ce moment-là. En me voyant, on ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi je suis ami avec lui. Il est timide, réservé, gaffeur et immature. Moi, je suis extraverti, sérieux, quand il faut que je le sois, et je sais aussi faire la fête. Je suis très sociable et populaire. Mais ce qui m'a accroché chez Ron, c'est son humour et sa vulnérabilité. Pour être honnête, Ron est celui qui m'a fait réaliser mon homosexualité. Je le reluquais tout le temps et il m'attirait. C'est mon premier petit ami. Et oui, je suis sorti avec lui. Il est bisexuel. On est restéensemble deux mois puis on a rompu. On se disputait pour des conneries et on a réalisé que notre attirance n'était que physique. Et dieux merci, ont est resté amis. Tous les quatre, on est inséparable ! On est tous dans la même école d'ailleurs !

Demain, les cours vont débuter. Je commence cette après midi, en français, avec le professeur Lupin. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu nerveux, mais on verra bien !!

POV Harry

Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Mon parrain, Sirius, m'a élevé puisque mes parents sont morts en voiture quand j'étais jeune. Je l'adore. Il fait tout pour moi.

J'ai dix-neuf ans maintenant et je vais dans une école privée pour devenir dessinateur de mode. Et oui, un homme, faire se métier. Mais que voulez-vous, moi, c'est ma passion. La moitié de mes vêtements, je les ai faits moi-même.

J'ai des amis super mais j'ai des meilleurs amis aussi.

Hermione Granger. De taille moyenne, brune et réservée. Elle étudie beaucoup et a d'excellentes notes. Elle est une excellente confidente. Elle garde tout ce qu'on lui dit pour elle.

Neville Londubat. Timide, cheveux noirs, assez grand. Il sort avec Hermione depuis peu. Ça m'a assez surpris mais ils font un couple adorable. Il est très gaffeur et réservé. Il a le meilleur caractère que je connaisse. Il ne se fâche jamais !!

Et pour finir, Théodore Nott. Grand, brun et gay. Il niaise tout le temps, fait toujours la fête, rentre tard le soir, et a d'excellente note !! Il est assez frustrant !! Un jour, quand on avait dix-sept ans, il m'a embrassé dans le couloir de l'école, vous imaginez !! Et j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay. Il a fait exprès, bien sûr. Il était certain de mon homosexualité et il voulait me le faire réaliser. Étrangement, tout le monde l'a très bien pris. Il m'a présenté tous les gars gay qu'il connaissait et me disait de m'en choisir un. Il rit de moi à chaque fois que je dis que je veux que sa clique entre moi et l'autre, je veux ressentir de l'amour. Pour lui, tout n'est que du sexe. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas important. Il dit qu'il ne s'attacherait jamais à quelqu'un au point d'avoir mal à cause de cette personne mais il a échoué dans sa promesse. Hermione s'est fait frapper par une voiture il y a deux ans et elle est restée pendant deux mois dans le coma. Il avait si peur pour elle, il était tout le temps déprimé. Et je sais qu'il s'est aussi attaché à Neville et à moi.

Ils sont dans la même école que moi. Je débute l'école demain, en après midi. J'ai français avec le professeur Lupin. Il a une très bonne réputation. J'ai hâte de commencer, Hermione est dans mon cours.

POV Drago

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé de merveilleuse humeur. Ron m'a demandé si j'étais tombé amoureux pendant la nuit. Je lui ai lancé mon oreiller mais c'est notre second colocataire qui la reçut. Il s'est réveillé en sursaut. J'ai bredouillé des excuses et il m'a lancé le sien. On a fait une bataille d'oreiller et il a fini par nous dire son nom. Théodore Nott. Il est assez sympa. Je suis sûr que Blaise et Pansy l'adoreraient. Millicent l'envoierait sûrement promener, lui et son air macho, mais bon. Revenons à Théo. Il est assez spécial. Après la bataille, il nous a dit « ah, pendant que j'y pense, vous êtes gays ou hétéro ?» finalement, on a su qu'il cherche un copain pour son ami. Ne pas dire ça à Blaise. Il va vouloir rencontrer l'ami. Ron a dit qu'il aimait les 2 sexes et j'ai dit que j'aimais les femmes. Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais je déteste les rendez-vous arrangés et je suis sûr que son ami est du même avis ! Finalement, c'est Ron qui a un rendez-vous avec lui. Trop drôle !

POV Harry

Je me suis levé ce matin de très mauvaise humeur. Neville a laissé échapper son verre d'eau sur moi en passant à coté de mon lit. Il s'est excusé une centaine de fois, et en voyant son visage déconfit, je n'ai pas pu rester frustré longtemps, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas une façon agréable de se réveiller. Blaise, notre colocataire, était mort de rire.

Il est déjà 10h30. Hermione doit étudier !! Elle aurait aimé être dans la chambre de Lavande et Parvati mais elle n'a pas eu cette chance. J'espère qu'elle sen sort bien. J'ai pris ma douche et je me suis séché les cheveux. Ils sont incoiffable mais j'ai l'habitude. On cogne à la porte et Neville va répondre. C'est Théodore. Déjà ? Il n'est que 11h19. Il s'est peut-être retenu d'aller prendre un coup pour une fois. Ah non. Il s'est fait réveiller par un oreiller. Trop drôle. Et là, il lance la bombe.

« Hey Harry, j'ai un gars à te présenter dans mon dortoir. Il s'appelle Ron Weasley. Il est roux et bisexuel. Il me fait penser à Neville, je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras bien »

« Théo !! De un, je ne veux pas de rencard. De deux, Neville est loin d'être mon type !! Il est un bon ami, c'est tout ! »

Non mais ça ne va pas !! Sortir avec un mec comme Neville !!

« Attendez un peu, vous parlez de mon Ron ? T'es gay ? »

« T'as un excellent sens de l'observation mon vieux. »

Il est comique celui-là !! Et il parait qu'il connaît le roux. Tant mieux pour lui.

« Haha, très drôle ! Je ne le verrais pas avec Ron. Mais avec Drago, si. »

Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là ?!

« Drago Malfoy ? Il est hétéro, il me l'a dit »

Alors ça ! Je sais exactement pourquoi il a dit ça !! Quand un homme me demande mon orientation, je lui réponds la même chose !!

« Que dis-tu là, toi !! Il est 100 pour 100 gays ! »

Et là, je me mets à ricaner.

« Si il a dit ça, c'est pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Et dit à ce Ron que je suis sûr qu'il est très gentil mais que je ne veux pas sortir avec un mec pour l'instant. »

« Je t'assure qu'il te plairais !! Il est si adorable !! »

« Si il est si sympa, sort avec, ne te gène pas pour moi. »

« Tu te fous de moi là ? C'est la version numéro deux de Neville en un peux améliorer, ce n'ai pas mon type !! »

« Hey ! »

Là, c'est Neville qui a parlé. Un Neville en amélioré. Pas cool de se faire dire ça. Je lui jette mon regard le plus noir et il soupire.

« Désolé vieux, mais c'est vrai. Il a rougi jusqu'aux oreilles quand je lui ai dit qu'il a un beau cul !! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est bête de rougir pour ça. C'est sûr, toi, quand je t'ai dit que tu avais des fesses à croquer, tu n'as pas changé de ta couleur pêche pour aller à rouge tomate. Bien sûr que non. »

Il me jeta un regard meurtrier pendant que les deux autres pouffèrent de rire.

« Ok, peut-être, mais il est gaffeur comme ça ne se peut pas !! Pendant qu'il parlait à Drago, il a foncé dans la porte de la salle de bain ! Quand il a pris sa valise pour la mettre sur son lit, il a oublié de la fermer et tout son linge est tombé !! »

« C'est tout Ron ça !! Souvent, je me demande comment il a réussi à sortir avec Drago !! Bon, je vais aller voir Pans' et Milli pour savoir si elles n'ont pas tué de honte leur colocataire. »

« Bon Neville, tu viens ? On va jouer au soccer. »

« J'arrive ! »

Finalement, Théodore a renoncé à me caser avec ce Ron. Mais Blaise par contre, veut absolument me présenter son ami. Bref, je mange et je vais en français. Je rentre et prend place à côté de Hermione. Elle me dit qu'une de ses colocataires est derrière, et quand je me retourne, j'aperçois un beau blond à coté d'elle. Hermione leur sourit et je fais de même.

POV Drago

J'ai passé la matinée à défaire mes affaires. J'ai mangé et je me suis dirigé vers la classe defrançais. Je suis rentré et je suis allé prendre place à côté de Millicent. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'entend bien avec sa colocataire. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Ça m'a surpris mais j'étais content pour elle. On parlait ensemble quand un brun trop sexy est entré. Je vous jure, il est canon !! Il va s'asseoir à côté de ladite Hermione. Milli et moi, on les observe un peu et ils se retournent vers nous. Hermione sourit et le beau mec l'imite. Je ne suis pas du genre à aller vers un mec pour son apparence mais je dois dire qu'en ce moment, c'est assez tentant !! Le cours commence et ilest rempli d'information et on doit prendre beaucoup de notes**. **À la fin de la séance, Milli me donne un coup de coude et me fait signe de regarder Hermione. C'est trop drôle. Elle essaye de le tirer vers nous, et à contrecœur, il la suit.

« Salut Millicent. Je te présente Harry ! Et tu es ? »

« Drago. Enchanté ! »

« Lui c'est Harry »

Le sourire forcé qui apparaît sur le visage du brun me fait rire. La jeune femme lui adresse un regard de reproche.

« Salut. Bon, je dois aller rejoindre Blaise, j'ai été forcé de lui promettre un compte-rendu du cours**, **pour soi disant savoir à quoi s'attendre demain. À plus alors. »

Et il part, suivi d'une Hermione désespérée.

POV Harry

À la fin du cours, Hermione m'oblige à aller voir Millicent et son ami. Elle s'imagine que tous les gars mignons doivent être gays alors elle veut que je lui parle. Ah les filles ! Quand elle me présente, un sourire forcé apparaît sur mon visage, ce qui faitrire le dénommé Drago. Il est peut être gay finalement. Blaise m'a parlé d'un Drago, et j'en connais pas une tonne moi, avec ce nom ! Alors je prétexte que Blaise m'attend. Hermione l'a remarqué de toute évidence. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un gars par ce qu'on m'y pousse. Je ne le connais même pas ce mec. À première vue, il a l'air d'un de ces gars populaires qui séduit tout le monde et qui couche pour le plaisir. Pas mon genre du tout. Ah, ça me fait penser à Théo !! Il m'a déjà proposé de sortir avec lui mais il ne croit pas aux sentiments véritables alors, non merci !! Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, je découvre un roux en train de rire aux éclats sur mon lit, en parlant à Blaise. Oh merde, ça doit être Ron.

A suivre

Alors? Avez-vous aimé? À vos review ! Pour ce qui est en gras, ses ma correctrice et j'ai eu la flemme de l'enlever ! En passant, c'est Yebbeca


	2. apprendre a se connaitre

Bonjours, merci beaucoup de me lire malgré les fautes qu'il y avait au premier chapitre. Lovefull me corrige maintenant, et le premier a été corrigé par Yebbeca.

POV Harry

En effet, c'est Ron. Il se présente et quand je lui dis d'un ton assez sec qu'il est sur mon lit, il se lève, rouge comme un homard. Bon ok, je n'ai pas été sympa, je l'avoue, mais je suis tanné des rendez vous arranger !! Finalement, on parle pendant quelques heures. Ce gars est vraiment très sympa. Il est drôle quand il s'y met. Neville est arrivé avec Théo, ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents quand il a vu Ron. Neville l'apprécie beaucoup, d'après ce que j'ai comprit. On a donc tous mangé ensemble. On a joué un peu au foot jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus rien. Blaise est vraiment un bon joueur. Il a marqué 3 buts du coté de Neville. Ron et Théo ont marqué un but de mon coté. Théo et Ron nous ont laissé et Neville est allé se coucher, puisqu'il se levait tôt le lendemain. Blaise écrivait dans son petit cahier, que je soupçonne d'être un journal intime et moi, j'ai sortie mon matériel de dessin pour continuer mon morceau. Je suis invité au mariage de mon parrain en Octobre et je veux faire moi même mon costume. Je sais que ça serais plus simple d'acheter tout simplement les vêtements mais j'aime porter mes créations. D'ailleurs, Hermione m'a demandé de lui faire une robe pour le mariage. Une fois, à Noël, je lui ai offert une blouse blanche sexy et transparente que j'ai faite pour voir sa réaction. Elle a rougit comme jamais et a dit que si je pensais qu'elle allait la porter, j'allais être déçu, et en effet, elle ne la jamais mise. Sa robe, je vais lui donner au dernier moment et elle va avoir des surprises !! J'ai hâte de voir si elle va la mettre ou va opter pour ses vêtements plus que démodés. Une demi-heure plus tard, je finis mon dessin et je m'attaque à la robe de mon amie. Je m'aperçois que Blaise me regarde. Je lui souris.

« Tu fais quoi? »

« Je dessine une robe pour Hermione. Elle m'a fait une commande pour le mariage de mon parrain. Je viens de finir mon propre costume. »

« Tu es dessinateur? C'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard? »

« Ouais. J'adore faire ça. »

« Tu me montres? »

Je lui souris et sors les vêtements que j'ai dessinés pour Hermione et Neville. Il regarde les dessins avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. Il finit par tomber sur mon croquis du chandail sexy. Il me regarde d'un air bizarre et je me mets à rire. Je lui raconte comment était  
Hermione. Je lui explique donc la raison du dessin. Et la, il me fait une demande qui me surprend beaucoup.

« Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais la fête de ma copine est pour la fin septembre et je me demandais si tu pourrais lui faire quelque chose. Bien sur je te paierais ! »

« Waw !! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Théo, Hermione, Neville et Lavande me le demande ! J'accepte avec joie !! A tu une idée approximative de sa taille? »

« Euh…non. Je pourrais essayer de regarder ses vêtements. Pansy est une fille qui porte des vêtements assez sexy. Je te fais confiance pour le modèle. Je voudrais une jupe et un chandail. Je suis prêt à payer le prix qu'il faut. »

« Non, je ne demande pas à être payé pour mon travail. Ca me fait plaisir. Je t'assure. Alors, je vais m'y mettre et je te le montre quand j'ai fini pour avoir ton accord ! »

J'étais vraiment content de ce qu'il me demandait. Mon rêve serait que tout le monde porte mes créations. J'aimerais être un grand dessinateur de mode. Le meilleur !! C'est beau de rêver n'est ce pas?

POV Drago

J'ai mangé seul un peu et je repensais à Harry. Il a dit qu'il allait parler à Blaise. Est-ce qu'on parle du même Blaise? Ca doit être son colocataire. Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis qu'on est arrivé. Je suis allé courir une demi-heure avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Je me suis donc couché assez tôt.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveiller avec un Ron et un Théo plus que souriant. Mh…auraient ils batifolé ensemble? Non, sûrement pas. Je leur demande ce qui se passe et ils me disent qu'ils ont passé une excellente soirée avec des amis. Content pour eux.

Je me lève donc et vais courir ¾ d'heure dehors. Il fait beau, autant bien en profiter. Quand je reviens, j'aperçois Blaise alors je vais lui parler. Il me dit qu'il a quelqu'un à me présenter alors je me sauve à toute vitesse. Ca ne va pas recommencer !!

Je vais manger et je révise mes notes de français. Je n'ai vraiment rien à faire. Finalement, je vais voir les filles et leur parle un peu. Hermione s'est joint à la conversation. Elle est vraiment une fille bien. Je comprends pourquoi Millicent l'aime bien. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait un petit copain très sympa et des amis géniaux. Elle voudrait nous les présenter. Pourquoi pas. On mange ensemble et je pars avec Hermione et Pansy en cours de biologie.

Quand j'arrive, je vois qu'Harry est aussi dans ce cours. Hermione nous dit de venir avec elle mais je vois bien qu'il espère qu'on ne viendra pas alors je refuse et vais plus loin. Hermione lui fait encore son regard noir et elle vient à coté de nous à la place, pour qu'il vienne aussi, ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs. Ingénieuse la fille !!

Quand Pansy se présente, tout d'un coup, il a l'air intéressé. Il lui demande si elle est la petite amie de Blaise et elle dit oui. Mais ma foi, il la reluque ! Il passe tout en revu. Sa taille, ses fesses, ses jambes, tout !! Pourtant, il ne la drague pas. Ouf !! Surtout qu'il sait qu'elle a un copain !! Les filles lui lance un regard interrogateur et il rougit légèrement. Trop chou

C'est se qui m'a fait craquer chez Ron. Sa furieuse manie de rougir tout le temps. Il s'excuse auprès de Pansy et lui dit que Blaise lui a dit que sa copine avait un corps parfait. Nulle comme excuse mais bon, Pansy l'accepte, d'un air flatté. Le cours débute et je commence à écrire les notes de cours.

POV Harry

J'ai passé une matinée tranquille et je suis en allé en cours. Je vois Hermione entrer avec une fille et le blond. Je vois qu'elle demande à ses amis de venir. Je ne dois vraiment pas avoir l'air enthousiaste parce que Drago refuse. Hermione me jette un regard noir et prend place à coté d'eux. Fait chier !! Je me lève et m'assieds à coté d'elle. La jeune fille se présente et je lui demande si elle sort avec Blaise. Je me suis mis à l'observer attentivement pour voir ce qui serait beau avec sa taille. Elles l'on remarqué et je rougis. Ouais, ça doit avoir l'air bizarre.  
Je bredouille une excuse et Drago se retient de rire. Au moins, il ne dit rien! Le cours passe avec une lenteur effrayante et je sors à toute vitesse avant qu'Hermione ne se mette à me retenir. Et vous savez quoi? Elle me rejoint avec les deux autres !! Je ne veux pas faire la connaissance de Drago ! Vous allez dire que c'est juger avant de connaître, et bien oui. Et vous savez le coup de cochon qu'elle me fait?

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, Pansy et moi, on doit retrouver Millicent. »

« Je vais y aller, Ron m'attend »

Il va pour s'en aller, et sous le sourire des deux filles, on voit Ron passer avec Blaise, en train de rigoler, nous faire un signe de la main, et continuer son chemin. Alors s'était une excuse?

« Bon, on dirait qu'il ne t'attend plus. »

« Je devais aller à la bibliothèque avec lui, j'irais seul alors. »

Il va encore pour s'en aller quand Hermione dit que ça va me faire plaisir de l'accompagner. Je soupire, et à contre cœur, je le suis. Il a l'air mal à l'aise et arrivé devant un des dortoirs, il s'arrête.

« Écoutes, tu n'es pas obligé de venir tu sais? Pourquoi elle insiste tout le temps? »

Il ouvre la porte, prend des cahiers et ressort.

« Elle trouve que tu as l'air sympa et que je devrais apprendre à te connaître. »

Je ne lui dis pas que c'est pour nous caser, ce n'ai pas important. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Si je dois le connaître, je veux qu'il me voie comme un futur ami et pas comme un futur petit copain.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'être avec toi si tu te sens forcé, désolé. Tu veux sympathiser avec moi, ok. Tu veux m'éviter, ok. Tu veux rester avec moi par obligation? Oublie ça !! »

Waw ! Sur ce, il continue à marcher vers la bibliothèque. Je me sens soudain mal de le faire se sentir de trop et je le rattrape.

« Désolé. Écoutes, je ne suis pas le gars le plus sociable au monde et si je ne voulais pas aller vers toi, c'est justement parce que Hermione m'y poussais. Je voudrais, une fois dans ma vie, me faire un ami qu'on ne m'a pas présenté de force. Mes amis veulent toujours me trouver des amis et me caser et ça fait chier. »

« Je sais ce que s'est. Blaise et Pansy sont pareils. Je connais toutes les personnes de mon ancienne école à cause de ça. »

Je lui souris. Moi aussi, je les connais tous !

« Est ce qu'on peut passer par mon dortoir pour prendre mes affaires? »

Je voulais finalement apprendre à le connaître. Il avait l'air d'un type bien sous son masque snobinard. Il me dit que ça lui va et on s'arrête à ma chambre. Je salue Neville, prends mes cahiers, et rejoins Drago pour aller dans l'antre des livres.

On s'installe à une table libre et ouvre nos manuels. Je commence à lire mes notes mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça alors je ferme mes cahiers et sors mon porte folio, que je traîne tout le temps avec moi. Quand je viens pour commencer le modèle pour Pansy, j'aperçois que Drago est en train de réécrire ses notes de cours. La seule personne que je connais qui fait ça c'est Hermione. Elle dit que ça aide à se souvenir et que c'est plus lisible quand elle veut y jeter un coup d'œil. J'avoue que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais je suis trop paresseux !

Donc, je me mets à penser à ce qui pourrait bien lui aller. En bio, elle portait un pantalon noir moulant et un chandail noir avec de longues manches et un décolleté rond, lui aussi, très moulant. Je sors mes crayons et commence à dessiner la base. Une heure plus tard, Drago relève la tête et me regarde. Son regard tombe sur mon dessin. J'ai dessiné avec un crayon pâle, le corps et la tête. Comme ça, cela me permet de mettre à nu mon imagination. Finalement, il remet sa tête dans ses bouquins. La, je me pose une question, je lui dis la raison pour laquelle je reluquais Pansy ou non?

« Dis Drago, on ma demandé de faire une jupe et un chandail pour l'anniversaire de Pansy. C'est pour ça que je la regardais tantôt. Sais-tu quels sont ses goûts? »

Il se met à rire doucement en me regardant. Il est trop craquant ! Mais bon, je ne veux pas de copain, je veux un ami !!

« Alors voila la vrai raison ! Mh…Pansy est une fille avec des goûts très originaux. Blaise veut absolument que ça soit une jupe et un chandail? »

« Comment tu sais que c'est Blaise?! »

« C'est simple, tu as dit son nom hier et je sais qu'il est ton colocataire. Il est aussi le petit ami de Pansy, c'est évident ! Alors, j'imagine qu'il veut absolument ça. Ne lui fais pas de jupe courte, sexy et serrée. Elle en a des tonnes des comme ça. Elle adore les jupes noires. Pour le chandail, elle en a de toutes les sortes déjà. Elle à le ¾ de ses chandails qui sont noirs alors peut être essayé autre chose. Voilà. C'est ça. C'est toi le créateur alors bonne chance !! Je peux voir tes dessins? »

Je lui passe donc mes croquis pendant que je continue le morceau de Pansy. Pour la jupe, j'ai opté pour une longue jupe à trois épaisseurs, le genre qui vole quand on marche et on tourne. Je commence donc à faire les contours.

POV Drago

J'aboutis à la bibliothèque avec Harry. Je réécris mes notes de cours parce qu'elles sont illisibles et les mémorise. Une heure plus tard, je m'arrête pour voir ce que fait Harry et je le vois dessiner mais je ne vois pas quoi alors je retourne à mes études quand il me questionne pour Pansy. Je lui demande donc s'il accepterait de me montrer ses croquis. Il me les passe  
et continue son modèle. Je commence à tourner les pages. Tous les dessins pour Hermione sont très simples mais beaux. Je tombe sur un dessin très sexy et je ris. Hermione à dû l'adorer ! Si elle l'a encore, elle le prêtera à Pansy, elle l'adorera ! Je regarde ce qu'il a fait pour Neville et Théodore quand je tombe sur ce qu'il s'est fait pour lui. Il y en a des tonnes,  
tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. C'est simple tout en étant original. Il a du goût le mec !! En plus, il a beaucoup de talent. Il s'est au moins fait 20 modèles!! Waw ! Je tombe soudain sur une robe de mariée. Elle est vraiment belle. Elle est longue et simple. Elle n'a pas de manche n'y de froufrou, rien. Il y a des paillettes sur chaque bord. Elle est un peu plus longue  
derrière. La fille qu'il a faite porte un simple diadème, sans aucun voile. Je l'adore.

« Harry, elle est pour qui la robe de mariée? »

Il relève la tête et me regarde.

« Katerina va se marier avec mon oncle et elle m'a demandé de faire sa robe. Je l'ai déjà fini. Elle l'aime bien. »

« Elle est vraiment belle. Je déteste ces robes avec des froufrous et la jupe bouffit ! »

« Moi aussi, comme tu peux voir. Euh…je dois y aller. On se voit demain alors. »

Je soupire après sa phrase. Il prend toutes ses affaires et s'en va. Je le regarde s'en aller, ou plutôt, je regarde ses fesses. Il est foutrement bien foutu ce mec !! Bon aller, arrêtes de fantasmer mon vieux !! Je regarde mes notes de cours et je les étudie. Je travail beaucoup mais il le faut, si je veux réussir à devenir un bon avocat. Une heure plus tard, je vois Hermione arriver. Elle a l'air surprise de me voir.

« T'es encore là, toi? Ca fait une heure qu'Harry est parti !! Tu étudies encore? »

Elle a l'air vraiment surprise et je souris.

« Ouais. Je veux vraiment réussir et je fais tout pour ! »

Elle prend place à côté de moi, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable !! Harry dit que ça ne sert à rien d'étudier pendant des heures, surtout en début d'année. Il dit qu'il a tout le temps de le faire. Il ne m'écoute pas quand je lui dis que ça serait moins dur s'il étudiait au fur et à mesure, mais non, il préfère  
jouer au foot avec Théo et Neville ! »

Je me mis à rire doucement. Elle est incroyable cette fille ! Elle sort donc ses affaires et se met à retranscrire ses notes de cours, elle aussi. Après une autre bonne heure, maintenant que je connais mes notes de cours par cœur, je range mes choses.

Bon ok, ne pensez surtout pas que je passe ma vie à étudier, loin de là, mais pour être honnête, je n'ai rien à faire. Hermione continue à réviser et comme j'ai envie de rester avec elle, je sors le livre que Pansy m'a prêté. Je ne comptais pas le lire mais je n'ai rien d'autre et je n'ai pas envie d'en prendre à la bibliothèque. Cela s'appelle le mal d'aimer. Juste le résumé est nul à chier !! Alors, je vous le dicte ' Marianne, une jeune fille de 19ans passera par dessus son homosexualité et la mort de son frère. Elle se rapprochera beaucoup de Pansy et elle en tombera amoureuse mais par peur de briser leur nouvelle amitié, réussira t'elle à résoudre tous ses problèmes?' Vous voyez le genre? Bref, je commence ce roman tout à fait palpitant. Pansy m'a dit qu'elle a adoré ce livre et que c'était une jeune fille de 15ans qui l'avait écrit, ce qui explique les quelques pages. Je me mets à la lecture. Finalement, il n'est pas si terrible ce roman. Matt est amoureux de Thomas et Marianne est amoureuse de Pansy. Thomas commence à être triste par ce que quand Matt a découvert qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait, il avait changé de chambre et il lui manquait. C'est évident qu'il va finir avec Matt !! Et c'est aussi évident que Marianne va finir avec Pansy. Elles se sont déjà embrasser deux fois !! J'ai vu Hermione me regarder avec amusement après avoir lu le titre.

« C'est Pansy qui voulait que je le lise. Je n'ai rien de mieux à lire alors !! »

« Ce livre est vraiment bon, je t'assure !! Quand tu l'auras fini, force Harry à lire l'exemplaire que je lui ai donné à Noël ! Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je commence à avoir fin. Il est déjà 19 heures !! »

« Ok, j'arrive !! Ca fait 3 heures et demi que je suis ici. Sortir ne me fera pas de mal ! »

On a décidé d'aller manger au restaurant, comme on était vendredi. On a beaucoup parlé, en fait, elle a beaucoup parlé. Elle m'a appris qu'elle voulait devenir patineuse artistique depuis qu'elle était toute petite mais qu'il y a 2 ans, elle s'est faite renverser par une voiture. Elle a eu de la chance dans sa malchance. Elle s'est cassé le pied et le poignet puis elle s'est brisée une hanche. Cela lui a pris un an avant de s'en remettre complètement et quand elle est revenue sur la glace, elle n'y arrivait plus. Une lueur de tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. La pauvre. Il parait qu'elle est restée dans le coma 2 mois. Tout le monde avait perdu espoir  
pour elle, mais elle s'est réveillée et 10 mois plus tard, elle était comme neuve !! Depuis, elle aimerait devenir médecin. On est rentré vers 8 heures et on a continué à parler tous les 2.

POV Harry

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais mal à l'aise qu'il me complimente ainsi alors j'ai décidé de m'en aller. En partant, je le sentais me regarder, en particulier juste en bas du dos. Je suis sorti, rendu rouge tomate. J'ai parlé avec Hermione pendant une bonne heure et après, elle est allée à la bibliothèque. Je suis allé retrouver Blaise et Ron. On a appris à nous connaître un peu plus. Ron a commencé à me raconter comment tous les 4, ils sont devenus amis.

« Au début, entre Drago et moi, ce n'était pas toujours la joie. On ne s'aimait pas du tout en fait. Il était arrogant et sûr de lui. Tout le monde l'aimait. Tout le monde l'enviait. Il était riche, charmeur et populaire. Il méprisait tous ceux qui n'étaient pas comme lui. Un jour, on a  
du faire un travail de français ensemble. On a mit notre haine de coté pour faire le projet. Il comptait pour 100/100 et on avait intérêt à le réussir. On a donc parlé et j'ai découvert qu'en vérité, on n'avait rien à lui envier. Il m'a raconté la belle vit qu'il mène et les parents merveilleux qu'il a. On est devenu amis et j'ai réussi à me faire accepter par Blaise et Pansy, mais pour Millicent, ça a été un peu plus compliqué !! Elle n'accepte pas les gens facilement. D'ailleurs, ça me surprend qu'elle se soit fait de sa colocataire une amie. Elle ne m'aimait pas du tout et elle me le faisait sentir. Finalement, j'ai fini par lui dire que j'étais tanné qu'elle agisse ainsi avec moi et que pourtant, elle était très sympa et que je pourrais être son ami. Elle a commencé à m'apprécier mais elle m'a accepté dans le groupe qu'un an et demi plus tard. Et toi, comment vous vous êtes retrouvé tous les 4? »

« Euh…c'est Hermione qui est arrivée en premier. On avait 12 ans. Elle était la meilleure dans tous les cours et je lui avais demandé de l'aide pour certain cours. Elle était toute contente qu'on lui demande de l'aide et elle a accepté. Au début, on travaillait tout le temps et on ne parlait pas vraiment. En faite, non, pas au début. Elle m'a aidé pendant 3 mois dans cette atmosphère. Je me souviens de cette journée comme si c'était hier »

Je me mis à faire un grand sourire. C'est un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

« C'était le 21 décembre et en revenant des vacances de Noël, il allait y avoir des examens. Elle était assise à la table du fond, dans la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude. Quand elle est venue pour ouvrir ses cahier, je lui ai dit 'ça te dirais si aujourd'hui on parlait un peu?' elle  
avait relevé les yeux vers moi et m'avait fait un sourire timide. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle était trop gênée pour ça. Finalement, on était allé dans notre salle commune et on avait parlé toute la journée. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire. Je me souviens encore l'éclat de bonheur dans ses yeux, cette journée là. On a passé les vacances ensemble, ainsi que tout le reste de notre temps d'ailleurs !! L'année suivante, Neville est arrivé. Il était nouveau dans l'école et Hermione s'était proposée pour lui montrer l'école. Ils étaient devenus de bons amis et elle passait de moins en moins de temps avec moi, pour être avec lui. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez jaloux de lui. Je n'étais pas très sympa avec lui. Un jour, j'ai réalisé que mon comportement le blessait. Je suis allé m'excuser auprès de lui et je lui ai dis pourquoi j'avais agis ainsi. Il avait rougi et s'en voulais de l'avoir éloignée de moi et je n'ai pas pu résister à son air abattu. Il était si attachant, je comprenais pourquoi Hermione était son amie. On est devenu le trio de l'école. Et pour finir, Théo. Lui, ça a été assez long je dois admettre ! On se disait salut quand on se voyait mais c'était tout. On avait 15 ans. Tranquillement, il s'est rapproché de moi. Il semblait intrigué, mais à cette époque, je ne savais pas pourquoi. On se parlait un peu plus mais je ne le considérais pas comme un ami. Je le voyais comme un con prétentieux et sûr de lui. Il faisait toujours des conneries en classe et tout le monde le vénérait. En faite, j'avais vu juste, mais il n'était pas que ça. Quand il s'est aperçut de mon indifférence envers lui, il s'est mit à venir s'asseoir à coté de moi à tous les cours. On s'est mit à travailler  
ensemble et j'ai peu à peu entrevue ses qualités. Hermione et Neville l'avait adopté alors j'en ai fait de même ! Voila !! »

« Je suis sûr que Pansy en aurait pleuré, tellement le bout de toi et Hermione était touchant !!»

On éclata de rire.

A suivre

Salut !! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Aller, dite oui !! Au prochain chapitre, on va voir les problèmes d'Hermione et de son couple. A vos reviews. J'ai sauté de joie en les lisant la dernière fois !!


	3. inquiétude

POV Hermione.

Parler de toute notre avec Drago m'a fait du bien. Bien sur, c'est douloureux de se souvenir de tout ça, revivre notre désespoir mais en parler libère. On a finalement décidé d'aller dans son dortoir pour parler.

« Et toi pourquoi veux tu devenir avocat? »

« Il y a tellement d'injustices dans le monde. Savoir qu'on peut aider le monde…c'est pour ça que je veux être avocat. Pour envoyer en prison tous les violeurs de la Terre, tous ceux qui manipulent leur femme, qui maltraitent leur fils, je veux faire de la Terre un endroit sain !! »

En disant cela, une drôle de lueur transperçait ses doux yeux argents. Un mélange de colère, de douleur et de…d'assurance? Comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait, ce qui me donnait froid dans le dos, mais le sourire qu'il m'adressa me fit dire que je me trompais. Etait-ce du bluff?

« J'espère bien que tu vas pouvoir blanchir la Terre de tous les malfaiteurs !! Dis-moi, as-tu un petit copain? »

Ses poings se serrèrent et son visage se contracta en une grimace.

« Pansy et sa grande gueule !! Non, je n'ai personne, mais tu le savais déjà ça, n'est ce pas? Et non, je ne veux pas d'homme dans ma responsabilité, sujet clos. »

Pansy m'avait prévenue de son caractère de cochon !! Ca me fait assez rire d'ailleurs !! Il me fait penser à Théo !!

« Allez !! Mes 2 meilleurs amis sont gays aussi !! Au moins te présenter Théodore Nott, il est comme toi !! »

Harry m'a fait jurer de ne pas lui dire qu'il était gay…dommage.

« Nott?! Mais je le connais !! Il est dans le même dortoir que moi !! Dire qu'il essaye de caser Ron avec son copain ! Je les verrais bien ensemble. »

« Surtout pas !! Théo ne sort avec personne, il baise et c'est tout ! C'est pour cela que Ha…mon copain a refusé de sortir avec lui ! A moins que ce Ron ne veule que ça. Il a l'air d'un type bien. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui? »

« Je suis déjà sorti avec lui. Il a été mon premier petit ami d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas fait pour durer. Mais… Hey ! Tu veux pas qu'il sorte avec Ron par ce qu'il va à droite et à gauche, mais avec moi, si ?!

-Euh… Ben… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Ok ça vas ! Je te taquine ! Parles moi plutôt de ton petit ami. »

Quoi dire sur Neville?

« Euh…il est sympathique et timide. Il est vraiment adorable ! Tu devrais le voir quand il rougit !! On a qu'une envie, le serrer dans nos bras ! On veut tout le temps le protéger, comme s'il était fait en cristal. Il est si fragile… »

Drago me regardait, songeur et sceptique.

« Es tu sûre que tu l'aime vraiment? Tu viens de me décrire exactement se que je ressens pour Ron. J'ai aimé une personne dans ma vie, Seamus Finnigan… »

Ma bouche était grande ouverte. Il a aimé Seamus. C'est mon cousin.

« Quand tu le vois, tu ne peux faire autrement que de sourire. Quand il tetouche, tu te sens fondre. Quand il te serre dans ses bras, tu te sens sibien. Quand il te parle, tu es dans ton univers. Et quand il t'embrasse,tuveux que ça ne s'arête jamais. Ressens tu ça pour lui? »

Euh…Seamus…wow…

« Hermione? Ca va? »

« Euh…oui, c'est juste que…Seamus…il…c'est mon cousin… »

« Ah tu le connais?! On est sortit ensemble il y a 2 ans mais il a rompu parce qu'il a rencontré l'amour de sa vie, De… »

« Dean Thomas. Ils se sont mariés cet été…je suis désolée… »

« Pas moi » il me sourit. « Au début, ça a fait un choc mais j'ai fini par l'accepter. On est resté amis mais je n'aurais pas été capable d'assister au mariage…mais on s'éloigne là !! Es tu sur de tes sentiment pour Neville? »

« Mais bien sur !! »

POV Drago

Hermione est partie vers minuit. C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite! Bref, je mettrais ma main aux feux qu'elle ne va pas arrêter d'essayer de se convaincre qu'elle aime vraiment son copain ! Je m'installe dans mon lit et je prends le fameux livre. Thomas n'en peut plus de ne pas être avec Matt, je le plains. Mais quel con ! Pansy s'éloigne de Marianne et cette dernière a peur de perdre son amitié. Je lis mon roman avec avidité. Maintenant, Pansy et Marianne jouent à action ou vérité avec Marie avoue aimer les femmes et sa colocataire la rejette. Elle part et Marianne gifle Marie Loup. Finalement, Marianne avoue à son amie de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle est comme elle. Toute l'école finit par le savoir et la jeune fille se fait battre. Mais qu'elle horreur !! Non !!Théodore entre en hâte dans la chambre avec Ron.

« Drago, ça va?! On t'a entendu crier ! »

« Oups ! Euh…je me suis un peu emporté… »

La porte s'ouvre encore une fois sur Harry, à bout de souffle apparemment.

« Quesquispass'! »

« Désolé. Je…je lisais et…et bien c'est frustrant !! Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire ça !! »

Tout le monde me regardait abasourdi avant qu'Harry tombe sur mon livre et éclate de rire.

« Tu te mets dans un tel état pour un livre démodé?! »

« Lis le, tu vas voir !! Hermione m'a dit qu'elle t'en a donné un exemplaire. J'aimerais bien t'y voire moi !! »

Soudain, Ron me donne une claque derrière la tête.

« Hey ! »

« Non mais ça ne va pas !? Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, que ton père avait appe… »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase mais je savais ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne pouvait pas garder ses inquiétudes pour lui?

« Étais tu obligé de le mentionner?! »

Il pâlit au vu de mon ton froid et mon regard qui tue.

« Je suis désolé… je… »

Comment peut-on résister?

« Ca va Ron, désolé de m'être emporté. »

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Harry et Théo nous regardent, incrédules.

Je sais, c'est très court, mais je me suis dis que c'était mieux poster ça que rien du tout !!


	4. dort avec moi

POV Harry

On parle le reste de la soirée quand Neville et Théo reviennent. On parle un peu et je décide d'aller dans leur chambre. On rigole ensemble quand on entend un grand NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Venant de leur dortoir. Ron pique un sprint suivi par Théo. Moi, je traîne derrière, l'air de rien, je ne suis pas le meilleur coureur. Quand il dit ce qui se passe, j'éclate de rire. Soudain, une claque part derrière la tête de Drago. En écoutant leur échange, je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui c'est passé pour que l'appelle de son père inquiète tellement le rouquin. Je pose ma question et il me sourit doucement.

« Ne faites pas cette tête !! Mon père veut que je travaille pour sa compagnie 'Malfoy corporation' et je ne veux pas. Gâcher ma vie pour faire ça, abandonner l'idée d'être avocat, non merci !! »

Théodore et moi avons la bouche grande ouverte. Il est le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Je le plains sincèrement. Je l'ai déjà vu à la télévision et il ne m'a pas l'air sympathique. Théodore doit penser à la même chose, vu sa question.

« Comment c'est, être le fils d'un des plus grand ?

-Horrible ! Dit-il en grimaçant. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme un père à mes yeux. Ni comme un grand homme d'affaire. Plutôt comme un crétin. »

Dans son regard, on pouvait y lire toute la haine qu'il avait pour cet homme. Soudain, Ron se tapa le front violemment.

« Ah, j'allais oublier, Olivier a appelé. Il va venir te voir demain. Il dit que 3 jours sans toi, c'est bien trop long !! »

Sur ses mots, il se redresse sur son lit avec un grand sourire. Ca doit être son petit ami. Il doit vraiment l'aimer ce mec, vu son sourire béat. Mais tout à coup, il sembla paniquer. Ron eut un sourire moqueur.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu ne sais pas quoi te mettre ? »

Comme réponse, Drago se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers ses tiroirs. Il envoya valser son linge dans la pièce avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. C'est vraiment marrant de le voir. Ca me fait penser à Hermione lors de son premier rendez-vous.

« Oh…ça fait même pas un mois que tu le connais !! Mets un t-shirt blanc avec un jeans et ça va aller !! »

Un mois !? Ah c'est comique !

« Mais tu ne comprend pas !! Je dois être parfait, comme lui !!!

-Tu ne peux pas demander à Blaise de te prêter quelque chose ? »

Soudain, j'eu une idée. Je me levai rapidement en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Restez la, je reviens !! »

Je marchai rapidement vers mon dortoir. J'ouvris la porte et quand je mis à mon tour mes tiroirs à l'envers, Blaise et Neville me regardèrent bizarrement quand je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais.

POV Drago

Harry part en fuser. Je reste perplexe quelques secondes avant de me diriger vers la garde-robe. Tout ce que j'ai c'est une chemise fripée et un jeans délavé. Je ne veux pas paraître sexy, je veux paraître bien !! Les deux ensembles, ça pourrait être bien aussi…j'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand Harry ouvrit la porte et me tendit des vêtements.

« Essaye ça, je l'ai fini mercredi. Il devrait bien t'aller. »

Je pris donc ce qu'il me tendait et me changea dans la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir et je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était pourtant si simple. Une chemise blanche transparente, laissant voir mes abdominaux, me tombant dans le bas du dos. Les deux premiers boutons habituels n'avaient pas été mis. Dans le bas, un vulgaire pantalon noir me tombant sur les cheville, avec une poche de chaque coté. J'étais magnifique. Harry doit être vraiment sexy la dedans… bon la je m'éloigne!! Je sors de la salle de bain et me montre.

« Ah !! Parfait !! Ca te va bien mieux qu'à moi. Tu peux le garder. De toute façon, c'est un peu trop serrer pour moi.

-Merci mais je vais te le redonner ensuite. Je suis sûr que tu vas être sexy la dedans. »

Harry se mit à rougir et Théodore souriais.

« Je ne dis que la vérité !

-Mais Harry, il ne faut pas rougir comme ça !

-La ferme Nott !! »

On se mit à rire et j'enlevai mes vêtements pour garder seulement un boxer mais cela sembla gêner Harry alors je sortis un bas de pyjama pour l'enfiler.

« As tu une petite amie Harry ? »

- Euh…non. Et toi, tu sors avec euh…Olivier ? »

Comment sait il que je suis gay ? Et quand je réalisai sa question, je me mis à rire.

« Non, je ne sors pas avec lui. Blaise me l'a présenté il y a 4semainemais on est simplement des amis. »

Il semble véritablement surpris. Hein ?

« Pourquoi es tu si content qu'il vienne alors ? »

Ah, je comprends !! Je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais avec lui, je me sens bien, pas comme avec Seamus, comme un amour, juste bien, comme avec Blaise. Juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on peut tout lui dire, ou seulement le regarder, et il nous comprend ! Je te le présenterai demain, tu verras bien !

-Ca doit être un super ami alors !! Bon, il se fait tard, je crois que je vais y aller moi !! »

Etrangement, je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte. Dire qu'on a fait connaissance seulement cette après midi !!

« Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas ici ?? »

Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou.

« Et où veux-tu que je dorme ?! Il n'y a pas de place !! »

Je regardai les deux autres avec un sourire complice, et sans même se consulter, on se dirigea chacun vers son lit pour coller les trois ensembles. Je me mis à la droite de Ron tandis que Théo était à sa gauche. Entre nous deux, on laissa un espace vide, et avec un grand sourire, on tapota la place libre pour inciter Harry à venir. Ce dernier ressemblait à une grosse tomate.

« Rhô… ne fais pas ton prude Harry !

- La fer…

-La ferme, Nott, je sais ! » Dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Il soupira en s'approchant.

« Mais je veux être à coté de toi ! »

Je m'attendais à ce que Ron et Théo se poussent vers moi mais, avec un sourire moqueur, ils échangèrent de place. Quand je réalisai que c'était pour frustrer Harry, je me mis à rire.

« Vous lui en voulez, n'est ce pas ? »

-Mais non !! »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et sembla hésiter entre garder ou enlever son chandail. C'est à ce moment précis que je réalisai que tous les trois, nous aimions les hommes, et cela serait très peu probable qu'il le soit aussi, alors je compris sa réticence.

« Harry… enlèves ton chandail, on ne te mangera pas, on n'est pas comme ça !! »

Ron et Théo firent semblant de me regarder surpris.

« Ah non ? » dirent ils en cœur.

« Ne les écoute surtout pas !! Aller, enlève ce truc où je l'enlève moi-même !! »

POV Harry

Pourquoi ai-je envie de rester planter là et qu'il me l'enlève, ce foutu chandail !?

« Viens, pour voir »

Non ! Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça !

« Tu l'auras voulu !! »

Il se leva sous les regards amusés des deux autres. Il posa ses mains sous mon chandail, avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Il passa ses mains le long de mon torse et je retins de justesse un gémissement. Bien sur, j'avais déjà été embrassé, mais jamais touché ainsi. Seigneur, j'ai dit que je voulais seulement m'en faire un ami !!! Est-il vraiment obligé de prendre tout son temps !? Il fini par me l'ôter complètement et je le surpris entrain de me mater !! Et Ron aussi !! Il releva le regard pour le poser dans mes yeux.

« T'es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis !! Bon aller vient avant que je te traîne de force !! »

Mais je ne bougeais pas, pétrifié par le gène. Il soupira, faussement désespéré et me souleva. Je poussais un cri de surprise avant qu'il avance vers le lit. Je me débattais sous les rires de tous. Son torse chaud contre mon dos… au seigneur, pas ça !! Pourquoi je bande toujours au mauvais moment ?! Il fini par me déposer dans le lit et je me mis dos à lui. Théo me regarda surpris en sentant mon érection, et je lui jetai un regard noir, qui voulais dire 'tu te la ferme ou je te tue !' il finit par me faire un grand sourire

Théo me fit un sourire hypocrite.

« Poussez vous un peu, Ron va tomber !! »

Malheureusement pour moi, le roux embarqua dans le jeu. On veut ma mort !

« C'est vrai ça, un peu plus et je tombe dans le vide !!

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas reculer, sinon, c'est moi qui tombe.

-Bon, aller Harry, pousses toi !! »

Je lui lançai un regard glacial, et lui, il se retenait de rire !! Je me collai donc sur le torse de Drago, et ce dernier, qui failli tomber, enroula ses mains autour de moi, en poussant un petit cri.

« Bon et bien, il faut que j'aille aux toilette !! »

Je viens pour me lever quand je vis le sourire victorieux de Théodore. Et merde !!! Ils vont voir mon érection !!

« Euh… tout compte fait, ce n'est pas pressant. »

Mon 'ami' pouffa de rire tandis que Drago se leva.

« Aller, tu peux y allez !!

-Ok mais retournes toi, et poses pas de question !! »

Drago avait l'air surpris mais se retourna tandis que Théo éclatait de rire.

POV Théodore

Drago me regardait, sans rien comprendre, se qui fit redoubler mes rires. Etsi on s'amusait un peu avec 'rychoux' ? Après m'être calmé, je regardai Drago.

« Ca te dit de t'amuser un peu ? »

Il leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

« Je te parie 20$ que Harry est en train de se soulager… »

Mon dieu, il ne comprend vraiment rien !

« C'est sur, il avait envie !!

Pas se soulager de cette manière, vois tu… »

Soudain, il écarquilla grand les yeux et je repartis dans mon fou rire, Ron, lui, venait de comprendre et me suivit dans mon moment de folie.

« A j'ai oublié de te le dire Dray, mais l'ami que Théo voulais me présenter, c'est Harry ! »

Ah, il ne le savait pas !! Je vis un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du blond.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais me le coller dessus !! Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu veux jouer avec ses hormones ? »

Je lui fis un grand sourire quand Harry sortit des toilettes, son érection avait disparu, du moins, pour le moment…

« Bon, tu viens, qu'on puisse se coucher ? »

POV Drago

Alors il est vraiment gay…intéressant !! Il s'installa sur le lit et s'approcha un peu vers son ami, alors, je collai mon torse contre son dos en lui caressant le bras. Surpris, il se retourna vers moi.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu as la peau douce ? »

Il rougit violemment et fit signe que non. Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui et je vis mes colocataires se retenir de rire. Ma main balaya son torse et je le sentis se raidir. Vu le grand sourire de Théo, son problème doit avoir recommencé.

« Harry, arrêtes de me regarder, regardes plutôt Drago !! Aller, retournes toi !

-Moi, je n'ai pas envie de voir ton dos tout le long !! A moins que tune veuilles un massage ? » « …euh…non…il…il se fait tard…une autre fois…

-Alors retournes-toi ! »

Théodore ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire.

« Oh Harry, le rouge aux joues te va bien, tu le sais ça ?

-Va te faire foutre Nott !

-Mais avec joie !!

-Pervers !! »

Et il se retourna sur le coup. Je fis un énorme sourire quand je sentis son érection contre ma jambe, ce qui le fit rougir comme jamais. Il paraissait terriblement embarrassé. Habituellement, je vais vers des hommes plus comme moi, sans aucune pudeur ni gène, mais il est foutrement attirant ! Il voulut se décoller quand je l'en empêchai. Je le regardai d'une façon pas du tout catholique tandis qu'il baissait les yeux. Avec un sourire sûrement très pervers, je descendis ma main vers son érection pour la prendre en main. Harry sursauta avant de babiller.

« Je…jamais…fait…pas…expérience… »

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel quel qu'il soit. Je retirai prestement ma main. C'était à mon tour de me sentir gêner.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.. .»

J'avais chuchoté ses paroles pour que les 2 autres ne les entendent pas. Je gardais mon regard baissé. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie. Il me fit un sourire tendre et repris ma main pour la remettre où elle était, ce qui me surprit.

« Il y a un début à tout… »

Il avait dit ça timidement. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres .J'approchai de son oreille pour lui chuchoter.

« Alors prépare-toi à retenir tes cris ! »

Je commençai de long mouvement de vas et viens sur son sexe et je le vis se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Oh non, il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ça!! Maintenant, mon érection est fièrement dressée alors que mes mains continuent leur supplice. Il recommence son mordillement et une furieuse envie de l'embrasser me prend mais je me retiens de justesse. Bon, jouons encore un peu avec lui, on va voir s'il est capable de retenir ses cris…! Mes mains s'activèrent sur son membre à une vitesse phénoménale et il ferma les yeux, les joues rougies par le gène et le plaisir. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, je plongeai mon regard dans le siens et vins coller mon érection sur la sienne ce qui lui valut un mini gémissement. Dommage que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma bouche ! Je retirai mes mains pour me coller à lui, mon membre contre le sien. Je fermai les yeux de bien être. Je fis un mouvement de bassin qui le fit gémir doucement, mais pas assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent. Finalement, je ne veux pas qu'ils nous entendent, il est assez gêné comme cela et je me sentirais coupable. Je me décollai de lui et il émit un grognement de frustration qui le fit devenir rouge comme une tomate et qui me fit rire. Il est adorable. Je remis mes mains sur son sexe et entrepris des mouvements de vas et viens rapides. Je le sentis se tendre et jouir puis un merveilleux son sorti de sa bouche.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…… »

Cette fois par contre, mes colocataires l'entendirent. Je vis Théodore ouvrir la bouche, mais il la referma quand je lui lançai un regard qui voulais dire 'tu dis quoi que se soit et t'es mort !' je m'approchai de son oreille et lui dit :

« Viens, je vais te passer un pyjama »

Je me levai et fouilla dans mes tiroirs, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je sortis un bas de pyjama et un boxer et je lui fis signe de me rejoindre aux toilettes. Excessivement gêné, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il garda la tête baissée et c'est là que je réalisai qu'il sera toujours ainsi avec moi. On se connaît à peine, mais qu'est ce qui ma pris d'écouter les deux crétin ?! Je lui relevai doucement la tête pour le forcer à me regarder.

« Harry… je…je ne voulais pas créer de malaise entre nous… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en arriver là aussi rapidement, mais quand j'ai su la cause de ton voyage aux toilette, je n'ai pas pu résister, désolé… »

POV Harry

Quand je réalisai qu'il sentait mon sexe contre lui, je me sentais terriblement mal, j'aurais voulu rentrer six pieds sous terre. Et quand il le prit entre ses mains…je n'avais jamais ressentis cette chaleur qui me traversait le corps. Mon initiative me surpris, encore ! Ce qu'il me fit était si bon ! Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'arrête. Quand je sentis son membre contre le mien… waw !! Je finis par jouir en criant. Je ne le réalisai que trop tard mais les deux autres semblaient dormir alors tout allait bien. Je n'ai jamais ressentis autant de plaisir de ma vie ! Je le suivis aux toilettes et quand il me débita sa phrase, j'en restais muet de stupéfaction. Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Peut être s'en voulais t'il d'avoir mi une barrière entre nous.

« Crois moi, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Pour être honnête, si j'avais la possibilité de revenir en arrière, je ne changerais rien…je… merci. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais me sourit tout de même.

« Voyons, pourquoi me remercier ? Enfin bref, aller, change toi, je vais mettre ton pantalon à laver. »

Je vins pour me changer quand je réalisais qu'il fallait que j'enlève aussi mon sous-vêtement. En voyant mon gène, il me sourit et se retourna.

« Merci...

-De rien ! »

Il est vraiment sympa se mec ! Je me sens si vulnérable à ses coté. J'ai l'habitude d'être avec des gens comme moi. Théo est une exception à la règle. Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne me sens pas si…misérable. Si inexpérimenté à la vie. Je fini de me changer et c'est seulement là que je réalisai l'érection de Drago. Je me sentis mal. Bien sur, lui, il n'a pas été soulagé. Quand il vit se que je regardais, je me mis à rougir tout en bredouillant, pour faire changement !

« …je…désolé…sa …moi…désolé… »

Traduction : je suis vraiment désolé, je te laisse comme ça alors que moi… désoler. Voilà qu'il lève un sourcil. Alors pourquoi a-t-il l'air d'avoir compris ? Il me regarde avec amusement alors que je me sens mal à l'aise.

« Euh…tu viens, on va aller se coucher…

-vas y toi, j'ai un… problème à régler.

-ah, oui, bien sur… »

Je suis vraiment bête, il ne peut tout de même pas aller se coucher ainsi!! Je vais donc me coucher, rejoins assez rapidement par Drago. Je sens qu'une nuit blanche m'attend.

POV Drago.

Je me réveil en poussant un grand cri. Quelqu'un vient de sauter sur moi. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et aperçois Olivier sur moi, qui me fais un grand sourire.

« Mais qu'est ce tu fous là !? Tu devais venir seulement cet après midi !!

-Et bien on est l'après midi !!! Il est 14 heures !!! J'arrive ici, et c'est un Ron endormi qui m'ouvre. Je rentre, et je te vois dormir collé sur un brun sexy qui doit vraiment dormir dur, après le cri que tu viens de faire !! »

Hein ? Je tourne ma tête, et en effet, je vois Harry, encore endormi. Il est vraiment mignon ainsi. Un sourire tendre étira mes lèvres avant de reporter mon attention sur Olivier, et de paniquer.

« Sors d'ici tout de suite !!! Je ne suis pas arrangé !! Tu reviendras après !!! RON !! Fais le sortir !! »

Il rit doucement avant de partir. Je me lève d'un bond et je m'habille.

NDB : J'ai adoré, je suis un peu perverse à mes heures. Je les ai trouvé tout mimi .La réaction de Drago à l'arrivée d'Olivier…poilant.

NDA : et bien merci !!

Salut tout le monde !! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Gros merci a ma fidèle Loveful pour corriger ma fiction !! a vos reviews !!


	5. les secrets de Drago

Bonjours tout le monde ! Je sais, après trois long mois, me voila avec un nouveau chapitre vraiment très long mais aussi très important dans l'histoire. Le commencement des péripéties ! Je sais, je suis trop dans mon compte pour mon cours de français… Bref, désolé de l'attente, voila un chapitre d'a peine 35pages world pour vous !

Aussi, ça fait 2semaine que j'ai fini de l'écrire mais je n'avais pas Internet alors…

Résumer des chapitres précédant (Avec le temps que je prend pour les écrire… j'avertie, je suis nul pour résumer) : Harry et Drago, des jeunes homme de 19ans, rentre a l'école pour une nouvelle année avec leur amis respectif. Théodore veux a tout pris casé Harry, qui est gay, avec un mec, et Blaise veut faire rencontrer tout les gars de l'univers a Drago. Ron fini par devoir rencontrer Harry, lui qui est bisexuel. Ils se retrouvent amis, eux, Théo, Blaise et Neville. Drago, lui, a sympathisé avec Hermione et Théo. Il avait déjà Pansy et Millicent comme amis proche. Cette dernière a par miracle, sympathisé aussi avec Hermione qui est dans son dortoir. Dans le chapitre trois, on parle d'Hermione et de Neville, et de la peur de Ron que le père de Drago l'ai appeler. Sinon, Hermione et Pansy veule casé Harry et Drago ensemble, alors que le brun ne veux rien savoir de Malfoy, Ne voulant pas sympathisé avec lui par ce qu'on le pousse. Finalement, ils deviennent amis et ils fininssent par dormir ensemble, Théo, Ron, Drago et Harry, et se dernier se fait masturber par le blond. Le chapitre fini que Olivier arrive.

POV Drago

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je me peigne. Je ne suis pas horrible !! Je viens pour ouvrir la porte à Olivier quand j'aperçois Harry. Je souris et je prends place à ses coté pour le secouer doucement. Il grogne, ce qui me fait rire. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et je lui souris doucement.

« Bonjours bel ange. Je tiens à te dire qu'il est 14h et que Olivier, le gars dont je t'ai parlé hier, attend devant la porte. Tu devrais peut-être te lever. Ron est parti chercher de quoi manger. Tes vêtements sont dans le sèche-linge. Tu peux prendre ta douche si tu en as envie. Bien dormis?

POV Harry

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Waw, trop d'informations à la fois !! J'ai seulement retenu le 'bel ange'! Je prends le temps d'assimiler ses paroles et je lui souris timidement.

« Pas beaucoup mais sinon ça va. Je pense que je vais aller me laver. »

Je me lève donc et je rentre dans la salle de bain. Je rentre sous l'eau et je la laisse couler sur ma peau un instant. Je me lave et je sors. J'enfile le bas de pyjama argent de Drago et c'est là que tout me revient. Mes joues prennent une jolie couleur rouge. Je prends une grande respiration et je sors de la salle de bain. Les lits ont été replacés et sur un de ceux-ci se trouve un homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années, assez sexy. Il rit doucement avec Drago. Il tourne la tête vers moi et je souris timidement.

« Euh…salut. Tu dois être Olivier.

-C'est exact ! Et toi Harry !! C'est vrai que t'es pas mal… »

Je deviens couleur carmin alors que Drago enfonce son coude dans les côtes de son ami. Pourquoi je ressens une grande chaleur m'envahir quand il me sourit? Merde, je crois bien que je le désir…

POV Drago

J'ouvre la porte et Dubois me fait un grand sourire.

« Alors, c'est qui ce beau brun?

-un…ami »

Il se met a ricaner et je lui lance un regard noir.

« Alors que faisait-il dans ton lit?

-Théo et Ron ont dormi aussi avec nous !

-oui, mais se sont tes colocataires. Avoue qu'il te plait !

-mais je le connais depuis une semaine !!

-et? Il peut bien te plaire non?

-bon ok, oui, il me plait, mais il est si timide!! Il rougit à tout bout de champ!! Il est adorable!»

Il se met a rire quand le concerné sort de la salle de bain, torse nu. Évidemment, Olivier dit quelque chose pour voir si il rougit alors je lui donne un coup de coude et je souris à Harry. Étrangement, il a l'air mal, alors, inquiet, je me lève et met ma main sur son épaule.

« Est ce que ça va?

-euh… oui oui, j'ai juste un peu chaud et je me sens étourdi. T'inquiète, ça doit être parce que j'ai faim. Reste plus qu'à attendre Ron »

À cet instant, quelqu'un cogne à la porte et Théodore va ouvrir.

« Ah salut Hermione !! Ça va bien?

-ça va aller si tu me dis que Harry est ici. Neville ne l'a pas vu depuis hier soir, quand, il a parait-il, mit ses tiroirs à l'envers.

-ah il a dormi ici, viens, entres ! »

POV Hermione

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai repensé à ma conversation avec Drago. Mais pourquoi dit il que ça cloche entre moi et Neville? Il ne l'a jamais vu !! Je l'aime, je le sais bien !! Quoi que… mais qu'est ce que je dis là ! bien sur que oui !! Bon, je prends une grande inspiration et j'attrape un livre. Quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées? Ah. Je suis tombée sur « l'ange sur terre. » l'auteur est Drayne Zaboy. Ça doit être un pseudo, du moins, je lui souhaite… tout se qu'il dit sur lui, c'est qu'il a 19 ans. Écrire un livre si jeune, je l'admire !! C'est Théodore qui me l'a offert à ma fête. Voici le résumé : « Maïna, un ange de 19 ans, devient pour la première fois l'ange de quelqu'un. Bien sûr, à son si jeune âge, elle peine à accomplir son devoir jusqu'au jour où, Steve, son protégé, se retrouve véritablement en danger. Elle réalise qu'elle c'est attachée au jeune homme et fait tout se qu'il y a en son pouvoir pour le sauver. Seul bémol, ce dernier est un vampire et gay de surcroît… » Je lit jusqu'à 13h40 et je vais cogner a la porte du dortoir de Harry et Neville, toujours en traînant mon livre.

« Salut Mione !! »

Neville m'embrasse et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'est pas réellement de l'amour, plutôt de la tendresse. Soupir. Je ne veux pas le blesser. Drago ne pouvait-il pas se taire? Il me regarde étrangement.

« Mione? Ca ne va pas?

-si, si, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je… m'aimes tu vraiment?

-mais pourquoi cette question?

-et bien… n'as-tu pas l'impression qu'entre nous, ce n'est que de la tendresse?

-et bien… oui. Je…préfères tu qu'on ce sépare? Après tout, on est mieux en amis.

-ouais, t'as raison !! Bien dormis? »

On commence a parler et Blaise se joint a la discussion quand il me dit que Harry n'est pas venu dormir. Ce n'est pas son genre alors je me dirige vers l'appartement de Théo. Il me fait entrer et je me tourne vers Harry qui a l'air mal à l'aise. Il est torse nu. Il est vraiment beau, dommage qu'il soit gay ! Je m'assure qu'il va bien et me tourne vers Drago.

« Toi !! Je te haie !! A cause de toi, j'y ai pensé toute la matinée !! Et résultat, moi et Neville, c'est fini !!

-je te l'avais dit que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! Il n'a pas été blessé tout de même?

-non, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est lui qui a proposé qu'on se sépare ! »

Harry ne semblait rien comprendre et je le rassurai en lui racontant tout du début à la fin, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que j'aperçus un gars trop mignon que je n'avais jamais vu. Il doit avoir environ 23 ans. Il me sourit.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Olivier Dubois. Je suis l'ami de Drago. Et tu es?

-sous ton charme… »

Il hausse un sourcil et je me mets à rougir fortement. Merde, j'ai pensé tout haut ! Je me prend le visage dans les mains et ris nerveusement.

« Tu dois vraiment me trouver cruche là !! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Harry.

-t'es peut être sa meilleure amie mais je suis le meilleur de tout ses amis !! Dit Théodore »

Olivier éclata de rire.

POV Olivier

Encore une de ces cruches qui sont à mes pieds… quand elle se remet à parler, je me rends compte que j'ai tord. Elle a l'air vraiment sympa. On parle tous ensemble un peu. Théodore m'a l'air vraiment prétentieux !! Il est assez drôle d'ailleurs ! Ron arrive avec la bouffe et ils mangent tous, sauf Hermione et moi, qui avons déjà mangé. Blaise finit par nous rejoindre, suivit par sa petite amie et Millicent. Elle ne m'a toujours pas accepté mais Ron dit que ça risque d'être très long ! Vers 6heures, Harry propose d'aller manger mais veux inviter un autre de ses amis, et on accepte tous, sauf Millicent, mais elle, on l'ignore. Alors Hermione va cogner à la porte de l'ami en question et quand il ouvre, il sourit.

« Salut Hermione !! Dit il timidement

-salut Neville !! Euh... et bien, on se demandait si tu voulais venir manger avec nous.

-allez Nev ! dit Théodore

-euh d'accord. »

On se retrouve donc tous au restaurant et c'est seulement à ce moment que je me souviens que Neville est l'ex d'Hermione. C'est vrai qu'ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble ceux-là. Ils se ressemblent trop pour ça. Tout à coup, vers 7h15, Drago fait une proposition.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête foraine près d'ici. On pourrait aller y faire un petit tour, qu'en dites vous?

-ça sera sans moi, dit Harry. Moi et les montagnes russes, non merci !!

-oh allez Harry !! Juste aller voir !! »

Hermione lui fait les beaux yeux et il cède, alors, après avoir payé l'addition, on ce retrouve là-bas. Millicent saute sur place quand elle voit un train fantôme et Ron secoue énergiquement la tête dans tout les sens.

« Je ne grimpe pas dans cet engin de malheur !! »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Ronnie a-t-il peur par hasard?

-d'après toi?! La dernière fois, la salle était remplie d'araignée !!

-elles étaient en plastique !! S'indigna Pansy.

-mais des araignées tout de même !! »

Je me mets à rire en imaginant la scène.

« Je vais rester avec lui aussi je crois.

-mais non !! Dis-je. Je serais à coté de toi, tu n'auras pas peur !! Et ce n'est pas si terrifiant que ça !!

-je peux te parler une seconde? »

Intrigué, je suis Drago un peu plus loin. Il me regarde avec mépris.

« Euh…je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal?

-Hermione est une fille bien. Ne lui laisse pas croire qu'elle a une chance.

-mais… je ne le fais pas non plus !!

-ah non? Je serais à coté de toi, tu n'auras pas peur !! C'était quoi ça alors?

-euh… »

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais je lui promis de ne pas la faire souffrir.

POV Drago

Suspicieux, je retournais auprès des autres.

« Bon, on y va !

-hey !! Lâche moi !! »

Millicent poussais Ron à l'intérieure sous les rires de tous. Hermione finit elle aussi par entrer. Il y avait 3 places par rangée. Théodore pris place dans la première rangée, suivis par Ron et Millicent. Ensuite, j'étais dans le deuxième avec Harry et l'autre, Neville. Il m'a l'air bien sympathique. Sur la troisième sont placés Pansy, Olivier et Hermione, et derrière, Blaise. Le train démarre et Millicent est tout excitée. Elle trouve ça drôle elle, au lieu d'avoir peur. Drôle de spécimen !! Tout est noir autour de nous et on voit de fausses toiles d'araignées et des fantômes. Rien de trop traumatisant !! Soudain, un genre de mort vivant nous descend dessus en faisant « WWWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA…! » Harry me sert fort la main et Ron laisse échapper un cri persan. Il ne veut pas s'arrêter et Millicent perd patience.

« Tu vas te la fermer, oui?!

-à moi de jouer les héros !! »

Théodore soupire, se penche vers Ron et plaque sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Il se décolle et il le regarde comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il a au moins, arrêté de crier. Le train continue avec un rouquin muet comme une taupe. On est arrivé dans une salle avec des centaines d'araignées en plastique mais Ron était trop sur le choc pour réagir, ce qui nous a tous fait rire. Quand on est enfin sorti du train fantôme, Ron s'éclipsa aux toilettes. Je vis que Pansy avait le poignet rouge et Hermione lui jetait des regards désolés. J'en connais une qui a eu peur !! Cette dernière fit un grand sourire en voyant la grande roue. Ron était revenu.

« Vous venez? J'ai toujours voulu aller dans ce genre de truc !!

-sans moi !!

-Harry James Potter !! Tu vas monter là dedans, c'est un ordre !! »

Encore une fois, il ne résiste pas. Je l'adore cette fille !! Quand il est temps de monter, Pansy grimpe la première avec Blaise, son tendre amour. Ensuite, Théo se place à coté d'un Ron rouge pivoine. Je rentre à coté d'Harry et au dessus de nous se trouve Olivier et Hermione. Et finalement, après un bon nombre d'effort, Millicent a accepté de prendre place à coté de Neville. Le manège se met en marche et Harry commence a paniquer. Il ferme fort les yeux mais il ne se calme pas. Il est en pleine crise, il faut faire quelque chose ! Je vois Hermione aussi inquiète que moi. Je me penche sur Harry et lui pose un baiser vite fait, après tout, tout le monde peut nous voir, mais ça ne marche pas. Je regarde autour de nous. Personne n'attend en ligne et tout le monde est occupé ailleurs. Personne ne regarde. Je prends une grande respiration et l'embrasse pour de vrai. Je le prends par la nuque et force l'entrée de sa bouche, qui finit par me laisser. Je vois en haut Hermione me regarder avec des yeux rond et Olivier avec un grand sourire. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller. Il s'est enfin calmé mais je n'ose pas le lâcher avant la fin du manège. Ok, j'avoue, je ne veux pas le lâcher !! Je suis bien ainsi, mais quand enfin la roue se stabilise, contre mon gré, je me retire et lui fait un petit sourire. Je me tourne vers Hermione.

« Mauvaise idée de le faire monter la dedans, pas grand-chose peut le calmer !! »

Harry rougit fortement et les autres ricanent. Ils se dirigent vers un autre manège et moi, je reste près de Harry. Il me regarde timidement avant de prendre la parole.

« Désolé, je l'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller…euh…merci…

-ça m'a fait plaisir !! Quand tu veux ! »

Il rougit encore et je me mets à rire quand je lui propose de faire des jeux. On arrive devant un stand ou il faut lancer des ballons dans le panier de basket. C'est 5 ballons qu'on peut lancer. Harry n'en rentre aucun et se met à rire et à dire à quel point il est nul dans ce sport. Rendu à mon tour, je rentre les 5. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et je ris. J'ai le choix entre les 5 plus grande peluche et j'en choisi une d'un grand chien blanc vraiment mignon avec les yeux émeraude. Il me fait penser à Harry avec son air angélique.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi !

-waw, merci !!! Dis donc, tu es vraiment bon !

-je jouais au basket il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mon passe-temps favoris avec la course. Toi, tu aime quoi comme sport?

-j'adore jouer au foot. Je pense m'inscrire dans l'équipe de l'école mais je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai l'habitude de jouer pour le plaisir.

-je comprends. »

Les autres nous ont rejoint un peu après et on rentre vers minuit et demi. Théo ne cesse de taquiner Harry avec le toutou et le baiser. Une fois, Ron s'en est mêlé et il l'a regretté fortement.

« Alors Harry, tu as apprécié ton traitement dans la grande roue?

-et toi, celui dans le train fantôme? Sûrement si ça t'a cloué le bec. »

Théodore, Olivier et Millicent ont ricané, tandis qu'il s'éloignait, gêné. Tout le monde est rentré dans sa chambre et Olivier s'est installé sur notre sofa et j'ai passé la nuit à rêver de LUI et de tout ce je pourrais lui faire…

POV Harry

Je suis rentré dans ma chambre et je me suis couché tout habiller, avec la peluche dans les bras. J'ai repensé à hier soir et à ce baiser. Quand il m'a donné se tout petit bisou, j'étais trop pétrifié par la peur pour réagir. Quand il est revenu à la charge et a rentré sa langue dans ma bouche, j'ai ressenti une étrange chaleur dans mon ventre. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arête mais il y a une fin à tout. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant. Je m'endors en pensant à la possibilité d'être tombé sous son charme…

Le lendemain, je me réveille à 8 heures. Tout le monde dort encore. Je m'habille et sort prendre l'air. Je vais manger dans un petit restaurant et je rentre vers 10 heures. Neville est réveillé et mange des toasts.

« Alors, tu les trouves comment?

-euh… ben, je ne sais pas. Les seuls que je connais assez bien sont Blaise et Ron. En tout cas, toi, tu as l'air d'apprécier le joli blondinet !

-haha, très drôle !! Et toi, Millicent !

-le bloc de glace? Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! »

On entend un ricanement et on se retourne vers Blaise. Il rit sous ses draps. Neville lui lance son oreiller mais il atterrit sur sa table de chevet et renverse son verre d'eau par terre et se fracasse. On éclate de rire en le traitant de danger public.

« Bon, je vais aller voir Drago, vous venez?

-il est encore tôt tu ne crois pas? Je vais plutôt continuer à travailler sur l'ensemble pour Pansy.

-ah ok !! Alors je te laisse travailler !! »

Il sort et propose à Neville de jouer au foot. Je sors donc mon matériel et me mets au travail. Je finis la jupe à trois étages et je m'attaque au tee-shirt. Je l'aurais bien fait noir mais je me souviens de ce que Drago m'as dit à propos de ses trop nombreux tee-shirts noirs. Je me creuse la tête et je crois avoir trouvé. Je commence à dessiner. Il va s'attacher dans le coup et aura un décolleté plongeant mais pas trop. Je fais aussi un soutien pour bien faire ressortir les seins. Il sera assez ample mais du style sexy bien sur. En fait, serré vers le haut et ample vers le bas. Il serra argent et zébré noir. Je suis tellement concentré sur mon dessin que je ne remarque même pas l'heure. Les deux autres viennent de rentrer.

« Hey Harry, tu viens déjeuner? Il est déjà une heure !

-euh…ouais j'arrive !! »

On va donc manger tout les trois à la cafétéria en bas et on rigole ensemble. Blaise me taquine encore et toujours sur hier mais ça ne me dérange plus tellement. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de le voir. Dire que jeudi encore, je ne voulais rien savoir de lui ! Finalement, on décide d'aller voir les filles avant. Neville s'éclipse en disant avoir assez vu le bloc de glace pour un bout. Haha !!

« Hey salut mon amour !!! Salut Harry !!! T'es tu remis de ton baiser?

- t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Je vais très bien !! Salut Hermione ! Salut le bloc de glace !! »

Millicent me jette un regard meurtrier et j'éclate de rire.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons !! C'est Neville qui a dit ça !! Haha ! »

On parle un peu et Hermione décide de venir avec moi voir Théo, Ron et Drago. Blaise, lui, préfère rester avec sa copine. Il est compliqué, c'est lui qui voulait le voir tout à l'heure… On cogne à la porte et Olivier nous répond avec un grand sourire.

« Hey salut !! Et bien, moi, je vais y aller !! A plus !! »

Et paf, parti !! Je rentre dans la chambre et j'éclate de rire. Ron tourne le dos à Théodore !! A croire qu'on inverse les rôles !! Ouais, un vrai petit Neville !!

« Hey, Hermione, Harry, ça vous dit de rester avec nous aujourd'hui? On comptait aller en ville avec la sœur à Ron. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-ok, pourquoi pas ! »

Théo se faufile dans la douche et on parle de ce qu'on compte faire en ville. Et là, Hermione dit vouloir trouver une librairie.

« J'ai lu un des livres de Drayne Zaboy et je veut voir si il en a écrit d'autre. »

Les joues de Drago se colorent légèrement et je me demande bien pourquoi. Il a l'air mal à l'aise. Par contre, Ron a un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Lequel a tu lu?

-et bien je suis en train de lire l'ange sur terre.

-ah oui, j'ai bien aimé !! Mais tu devrais lire l'amour dans le pantalon c'est excellent !!

-c'est quoi l'histoire ?

-et bien, Josh, le personnage principal, est un vrai salaud. Il baise tout ce qui bouge, que se soit gars ou fille ! Mais un jour, il tombe amoureux !

-oh arête moi ça tout de suite !! On jurerait que ce livre est fleur bleue de la façon dont tu le racontes !! Mais non !! Un jour, il rencontre Élisabeth. Il veut avoir cette fille dans son lit mais elle ne veut rien savoir de lui. Pendant des mois, il la courtise et il finit par vraiment tomber amoureux d'elle mais il ne veut pas ça alors il reprend son passe-temps favoris, la baise. Il ne l'avait plus refait depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa vie. Mais en faisant ça, il perd toute chance de la conquérir.

-waw, merci Drago !! C'était très précis !!! Ça a l'air bon !!

-je t'avertis tout de suite, l'auteur était en pleine déprime quand il a écrit ça !! En fait, quand il écrit la plupart de ses livres ! »

Drago fusille Ron du regard quand quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Il se leve donc pour ouvrir. Une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus.

« Hey Drago !! C'est toi qui grandi ou moi qui rapetisse?

-c'est toi qui n'as pas mis tes talons hauts !! »

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Elle entra et je n'en revenais pas.

« Ginny !! »

Elle se tourna vers moi et maintenant, c'est sur moi que le petit koala décida de sauter. Je souris à pleine dent.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?

-ben, je suis la sœur de Ron !! »

J'ouvre grand la bouche et les regarde a tour de rôle. Ginny, Ron, Ginny, Ron… wow !! Ron et Drago éclate de rire.

« Tu la connais on dirait !! »

Je la serre fort dans mes bras et Hermione sourit.

« Ça fait bien un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu !! Tous tes coups bas avec Théo commençaient à me manquer !!

-Mione !! »

Ginny lui saute dessus mais elle ne résiste pas et tombe tout les deux sur le lit en riant. Théo, qui a dû entendre l'énorme bouquant, sort de la salle de bain, torse nu, dégoulinant d'eau. Il voit Ginny et ouvre grand les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là la belette?! »

Ginny se relève et le fusille du regard en avançant vers lui. Elle pointe son doigt vers lui.

« Toi, espèce de salopard !! Tu vas me le payer sale conard !! T'as mi de la teinture rose dans mon shampoing !!! J'avais une entrevue pour rentrer à l'université !! Si tu avais vu leur tête quand ils m'ont vu !!

-je t'avais averti que je me vengerais de la fois où tu as dis à Padma que je voulais l'épouser !! Elle ne m'a pas lâché pendant 2 jours après en me parlant de notre futur mariage !!

-il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de publier sur le net une photo de moi sous la douche !!

-oh le salaud !! »

Ron se jeta littéralement sur lui et je dus le retenir, aidé par Drago, pour ne pas qu'il le défonce. La scène était toutefois vraiment drôle !! Finalement, il finit par se calmer. Ron regardait Théo avec un regard meurtrier.

« Ça fait un an et demi que tu la connais, n'est ce pas? C'est depuis ce temps là qu'elle fait des coups de cochon à tout le monde !!

-je l'ai bien entraîné n'est ce pas?

-ho ça va les deux tourtereaux !!

-toi ne parles pas !! Va retrouver ton Drago d'amour !!

-ok ! »

Tout le monde ouvre grand les yeux quand je prends place sur les genoux de Drago. Encore une fois, je n'en reviens pas de mon audace. Je rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il me fait un grand sourire et enroule ses bras autour de moi. Ginny nous regarde en riant.

« Ah mon dieu !! J'ai déjà imaginé Ron avec Harry et Théo avec Drago mais pas ÇA !! Haha !!

-JE NE SORS PAS AVEC THÉODORE !!

-non, je ne te le souhaite même pas !! Lui et ses conquêtes d'un soir !! En tant que grande sœur, je te protégerais du grand méchant loup !

-hey !!

-viens dire que j'ai tords ! »

Théo se renfrogna mais ne répliqua pas. Pour quoi dire? Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, et il le savait. On se mit donc en route vers le centre ville.

POV Ginny

Les retrouver me fait du bien. Ils sont comme ma deuxième famille. Je les adore tous. On part donc. Arrivé en ville, chacun est en petit groupe. Devant complètement se trouvent Drago et Ron, aussi silencieux que des tombes. Ensuite on peut voir Hermione et Théo se parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Finalement, loin derrière se trouvent Harry et moi.

« Alors, comment va Neville? »

Il se met à ricaner gentiment. Neville est une personne extraordinaire. C'est de lui que je suis la plus proche. On a nos propre façon de ce consoler. Ça pourrait sembler étrange venant de Neville, une des personnes les plus timides que je connaisse, mais notre 'façon' à nous est de faire l'amour. Quand je le vois, je l'embrasse, quand il en a besoin, on couche ensemble. C'est notre façon de se réconforter. Par contre dès qu'un de nous se met à aimer quelqu'un, ce petit jeu s'arrête.

« Il va bien. Il ne sort plus avec Hermione depuis hier. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils se sont quittés d'un commun accord suite à une conversation qu'elle aurait eu avec Drago.

-sacré Drago !! En parlant de lui, que ressens tu réellement envers lui?

-euh… »

Il semble gêner mais quand il a cet air, je sais qu'il va me répondre le plus sincèrement du monde.

« C'est assez compliqué à vrai dire. Hum… en fait, l'autre jour, vendredi, on a tous dormi ensemble. »

Il se met donc a me raconter, et malheureusement pour moi, avec aucun détail, leur soirée. (Nda : perverse !! Ndb : je suis d'accord !!) Il me raconte aussi l'histoire de la grande roue.

« Hier, je me suis couché et je me suis demandé si je pouvais être tombé amoureux de lui. Et ce matin, la réponse m'est venue. Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personne !! Il est le premier, tu comprends? Je crois que c'est peut être pour ça que je me sens ainsi. J'avoue que j'ai assez confiance en lui pour me laisser faire l'amour. » Il rougit. « Mais est-ce de l'amour? Peut être que c'est comme toi avec Neville… ou peut être pas… En fait, j'opte pour seulement un grand désir… »

Je comprends qu'il ne sache pas trop ce qu'il ressentes avec tout ça. Tout à coup, mon regard se pose sur Théodore. Il regarde le cul de mon frère !! Harry suit mon regard et me fait un sourire. Il court devant et cri :

« Hey Ron !! Tu nous montres ou ils sont les livres de Drayne Zaboy? »

Hermione le rejoint donc et je m'approche de Théo.

« Toi ! Ne t'approches pas de mon frère pour le jeter ensuite ! Parce que là, ce n'est pas Padma qui va te coller au cul ! Est-ce bien clair? »

Je le regarde avec colère mais la perd aussi vite qu'elle est venue en le regardant. Il a l'air complètement perdu.

« Je… je ne veux pas qu'une nuit… »

Il l'a dit si bas que j'ai failli ne rien entendre.

« Je crois bien que je serais prêt à sortir avec… »

Là, je m'arrête net. A ce que je sache, il n'y a qu'à Harry à qui il ai demandé pour sortir avec lui, et encore là, se n'était que pour l'image. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a l'air gêné.

« T'es sérieux là?

-je crois que oui… »

On se remet en marche, en silence. Devant, Drago essaye de s'éclipser mais Ron insiste pour qu'il vienne avec eux voir les livres. On se demande bien pourquoi !! Et moi je réfléchis à ce que m'a dit Théodore. Il avait l'air sincère. Mmm… je vais peut être l'aider à le courtiser…

« Hey Théo, tu veux vraiment sortir avec mon frère? Je pourrais peut être t'aider.

-pardon?! Si c'est pour me faire un coup, ce n'est pas drôle !!

-tu penses vraiment que je me servirais de Ron pour te faire un coup ?!

-euh…non. Mais de toute façon, après ce que tu as dit, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il veuille être avec moi »

Oups. Je me sens assez mal là.

« Euh… ouais, désolé pour ça, mais comment tu voulais que je sache tes intentions moi?! Je ne suis pas dieu !! »

POV Drago.

Ah zut !! Je croyais qu'ils l'avaient oublié ! Pas moyens de s'éclipser !! Et oui, c'est moi l'auteur dépressif, et mes livres ne sont pas fleur bleue !! Quelle horreur !! On se retrouve devant la librairie et on entre. On a perdu les deux autres mais bon, Hermione m'appelle.

« Hey je l'ai ai trouvé !!! Waw !! C'est une vrai machine ce mec !! Cinq livres !! Il a commencé à quel age?

-16 ans. J'ai lu sa biographie. »

Ron me regarde, l'air moqueur. Mais c'est vrai !! J'ai lu ma biographie !!

« C'est jeune ça !!! »

Mouais, c'est vrai. Je passais mes journées à écrire, surtout dans mes moments de déprime, alors… je crois qu'il n'y a eu que L'ange sur terre ou personne ne m'a écrit pour dire qu'il avait pleuré !! Marié a 16 ans est le premier que j'ai écrit.

« Hermione, au lieu de lire tout les résumés, demande à Drago, il est un vrai fan de ces livres !! Il l'ai connais mieux que personne !!

-ah ouais !! Vas-y, je t'écoute !!

-euh… et bien, je t'ai déjà raconté L'amour dans le pantalon et tu lis L'ange sur terre alors, allons y en ordre d'écriture. Marié a 16ans est un livre assez sombre sur un jeune garçon, Angel Macabé, dont le père l'oblige à se marier avec Théodore Leval, le fils d'un grand homme d'affaire. Il a 21ans et profite de son titre pour faire ce qu'il veut. Il abuse de son 'mari' par ce qu'Angel n'a pas eu de choix. Il le maltraite et le viol à sa guise. C'est à peu près ça l'histoire. L'auteur dit à la fin du livre que ce livre, il l'a écrit pour décrire ses pires craintes.

-mais c'est horrible écrire se genre de chose a 16ans !! Avoir peur de ça… Il faut vraiment avoir eu une vie épouvantable ! Du moins, ça a l'air bon. Quels sont les autres?

-euh…ben après c'est Pour ton bien l'histoire de Mathias Lunace, un gars de 17 ans. Tout dans sa vie part dans le mauvais sens. Tout lui échappe. Sa mère qui est aveuglé par l'amour qu'elle porte a son père, alors que se dernier se fou d'elle. Ses amis qui veulent l'aider dans son secret qu'ils ne savent même pas. Son orientation sexuelle qui défaille. Encore une fois, livre assez dur, quand tu découvres le fameux secret. Bouleversant de voir ses pensées. Finalement, et bien c'est Impossible de l'aimer un peu triste, encore une fois. Kesly Xavier, 18 ans, est amoureux d'un homme qu'il a rencontré dans un bar gay. Tout le long de l'histoire, on voit comment ça avance entre eux. Ils finissent finalement à sortir ensemble mais Brian s'avère infidèle, et tombe amoureux de son amant. Alors, je t'ai aidé? (Ndb : moi ça m'a pas aidé, le dernier je comprends pas bien l'histoire…)

-ouais ! Mais ça a l'air triste !! Tu me proposes lequel en premier?

-euh… ben L'amour dans le pantalon un des moins durs avec Impossible de l'aimer »

Là Ginny rentre dans le magasin et nous annonce que Théo est parti par ce qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Je la vois jeter un coup d'œil à Ron. Il a l'air un peu inquiet mais essaye de le cacher. Intéressant… finalement on fait le tour des magasins mais au final, il n'y a qu'Hermione qui a fait des achats… mes livres. Quand on rentre, il est presque 7 heures. On va manger ensemble et on parle, encore et toujours. Ron, qui a toujours une faim de loup, prétexte ne pas avoir très faim, et s'en va. Je le suis. Je n'ai pas faim non plus. On rentre dans la chambre mais Théodore n'est pas là. Je vois Ron paniquer un peu. Pour le rassurer subtilement, je dis :

« Ah, Théodore doit être avec Neville ! Ça te dit, une partie d'échec? »

Évidemment, il accepte volontiers. Il est un AS dans ce jeu. L'heure passe et il fini par gagner. On joue encore jusqu'à 10h30. On finit par arrêter et je prend mon livre Trop tard pour aimer je le lis jusqu'à ce que je le finisse. C'était bon. Je regarde Ron et je finis par lui dire :

« Ça te dit une visite chez Blaise? »

POV Harry

Je les vois quitter rapidement la cafétéria. On parle encore un peu avec Hermione et Ginny et elle finit par nous dire sa conversation avec Théodore. On n'en revient pas. Notre coureur national serait amoureux !! Je me souviens encore de ce qu'il m'avait dit quand il essayais de me caser avec lui. Jamais il ne pourrait sortir avec lui. C'est assez drôle !!! Ginny nous expose son plan et on sourit. Elle a expédié Théo dans la chambre de Lavande, Parvati et Padma. Le pauvre, j'espère qu'elle a oublié l'idée du mariage !!

« Bon, je veux voir Neville ! On y va? »

On monte donc et Ginny cogne a la porte. Neville ouvre et pousse un cri.

« Ginny !! Quelle belle surprise !! »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, et je vis Blaise avec la bouche grand ouverte. C'est vrai, il doit la connaître.

« Euh… vous… vous sortez ensemble?

-Blaise !! »

Elle lui sauta dessus en lui frottant la tête.

« Non on ne sort pas ensemble mais ne dit pas ça à Ron !!

-oh mon dieu. Tu embrasses un gars avec qui tu ne sors pas. Ne surtout pas dire ça à ton frère !!

-c'est ton frère?! Alors c'est de famille d'être aussi sympa !!

-Ron, sympa? Haha ! Laisse moi rire ! »

Elle nous a souvent parlé de son frère. A quel point il peut être beaucoup trop protecteur. Pourtant, quand elle en parle, on peut lire une infinie tendresse dans son regard. Ils s'aiment énormément. Pendant qu'ils débattent sur ce sujet, le frangin vient frapper à la porte, avec Drago. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Retenir ses pulsions. Je repense à ce que j'ai dit à Ginny. J'étais sincère. Je les fais entrer et le regard de Ron fait le tour de la pièce. Il semble paniqué. De sa voie la plus calme possible, il demande :

« Quelqu'un a vu Théo?

-il m'a dit qu'il allait dormir chez des amis, dit Ginny.

-ah. Tu sais chez qui?

-euh, non. Il est peut être avec Millicent et Pansy. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement. Il va peut être penser qu'il est allé baiser.

« Il me semble qu'il a dit qu'il s'ennuyait de Lavande. Il est peut être avec elle. »

Il fut soulagé de ma réponse. Je risquais un regard vers Ginny… qui me souriait !! Elle semblait accepter mon idée alors ! Il ne sait pas qui est Lavande mais au moins il sait que c'est une fille. On parle un bout avant qu'ils repartent. Hermione me souhaite une bonne nuit et s'en va avec Ginny. Je me demande si elle va sauter dans les bras de Millicent. A cette pensée, j'éclate de rire.

On est mercredi et j'ai hâte d'être en week-end. J'ai fini mon dessin pour Pansy et il ne me reste plus qu'à le faire. Je l'ai montré à Blaise qui a adoré. Ginny est resté pour la semaine, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a séché les cours et que Ron est en rogne. En parlant de lui, il semble triste depuis lundi. Théo ne dort plus dans sa chambre et il se demande pourquoi. Il ne l'a pas dit mais je sais qu'il se le demande. Il lui manque. J'ai tout de même peur que ça tourne mal. Et si Théo, après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, ce rendrait compte qu'il ne sera sûrement pas celui avec qui il sortira? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. De plus, il y a Drago. J'ai pensé à l'éviter mais je me suis dit que ça ne servirait à rien. Et aussi, je n'ai pas envie de le fuir. J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que j'ai dit à Gin' au centre ville et j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Il n'y a qu'avec une seule personne que j'accepterais d'avoir ma première fois et c'est Drago. Il y a des choses qu'on sait et qu'on ne peut pas changer. Mais bon, Olivier doit revenir ce soir. Cette fois, il a dit à Drago '4jour sans toi me paraissent une éternité !' haha ! Je l'aime bien ce mec !! Et malheureusement, Hermione aussi. Je n'ose pas lui dire qu'il est gay. Je laisse cette tâche à Dubois. Aussi, Hermione a lu L'amour dans le pantalon à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle me l'a passé et on rentre vraiment bien dans l'histoire. Je suis arrivé au moment où Elisabetha arrive dans l'histoire. Là, Hermione lit Impossible de l'aimer. Je sens qu'elle va tous les lire en un rien de temps ! Bon, aussi Millicent commence à m'accepter, mais pas vraiment à m'apprécier ! Elle déteste royalement Théodore ! Ils se disputent chaque fois qu'ils se croisent !! Et avec Neville, lundi, quand elle l'a vu, elle a dit « hey marmotte, tu ne dis pas bonjours au bloc de glace? » j'ai éclaté de rire et Neville était rouge de gêne. On voyait Ginny pouffer derrière. En passant à côté de moi, Neville a murmuré « c'est Ginny qui m'appelle marmotte… sale traître »

Je lis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger. Je vais rejoindre Hermione et Théodore. Ah et en passant, d'après Hermione, Ginny a en effet sauté sur Millicent. Elles s'entendent bien, toutes les trois, au plus grand damne de Neville ! Après le dîner, nous allons dans la chambre de Théo. Quand on arrive, on trouve un Olivier souriant sur le lit de Ron. Ce dernier se redresse quand il voit Théo. Il essaye de se montrer indifférent mais on voit bien qu'il est heureux de le voir. Depuis qu'il squatte la chambre des filles, ils ne se voient que très peu.

« Hey salut Olivier !! Alors, on s'est ennuyé de Drago?

-oh oui, je ne pouvais plus tenir tellement il me manquait ! »

On éclate tous de rire quand une tête rousse apparaît sur le bord de la porte. Ginny entre et fait un grand sourire en détaillant Olivier.

« Alors c'est toi le beau gosse qui a de la classe comme personne? Mm… pas mal. Es-tu un gamin prétentieux toi aussi? Dis le moi tout de suite pour que je m'y fasse.

-ça dépend. Tu entends quoi par là? Comme Drago? Alors oui. »

Ginny eu un sourire adorable sur ses douces lèvres.

POV Drago

Hier, Olivier est venu, et on a passé une très belle soirée tous les 7. Là, j'ai un cours de math qui m'attend. Ce que j'aime dans ce cour, c'est que beaucoup de mes amis sont là. Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Théo et Ron. Ne manque plus que Pansy et Milli. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime beaucoup Neville alors… Je sais que j'ai dit qu'il semblait sympa. Il l'est mais… je ne sais pas. Blaise vient donc nous chercher, Ron et moi, et on part pour un cours passionnant. Quand on entre, on voit un prof de dos, parler à un élève. Ah, un remplacent. Habituellement, il nous laisse partir sauf si le prof est né pour nous faire chier ou soit doué en math ! Harry, Hermione et Théo sont déjà là. On prend place près d'eux. La cloche sonne et le professeur se retourne. Bordel mais dites moi que ce n'ai pas vrai !! Ron, Blaise et moi nous regardions avec un regard horrifier. Ce beau sourire, ces belles dents, cette belle gueule… Lockhart. Notre professeur de math quand on avait 16 ans. Le pire prof que la terre ait connu. Un bel emmerdeur !

« Alors bonjour tout le monde ! Je me présente, Gilderoy Lockhart. On va avoir un petit cours aujourd'hui pour se rappeler de la base de la si belle matière qu'est les mathématiques. »

Seigneur, pitié, pas un cours en plus. Ce mec est un incompétent. Nous haïssons ce prof. L'année d'après, nous avons du redoubler de travail dans ce cours, puisqu'il ne nous avait rien appris.

« Mon cher Lockhart, pourquoi ne nous laisseriez vous pas partir? Je crois que nous savons tous les bases des math.

-Oh mais si ce n'est pas Drago Malfoy ! Comme je suis heureux de vous retrouver !! Oh mais Mr Weasley et Mr Zabini aussi! Quelle joie! »

Sentez vous bien l'ironie de ces paroles? Non? Ca doit être parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Il nous adorait, on était ses chouchous. Pourquoi? Parce qu'on jouait les hypocrites, voila pourquoi !

« Vous étiez un si bon élève, pourquoi donc ne pas revoir cela?

-Oh pitié, tout mais pas ça, chuchotais-je.

-Qui a-t-il? Me souffla Hermione.

-J'ai vécu la pire journée de ma vie quand il m'avais pris pour exemple pour son cours. Et il veut recommencer !! Pitié !! Il veut nous faire revoir des choses qu'on a vues il y a des années !!!

-Alors, continua le prof, nous allons parler des fonctions et des relations. »

Hermione eu un petit cri de surprise et indigné, comme la plupart des élèves, mais pas Ron et Blaise. Non, eux riaient à gorge déployé. Oui, allez-y, rigoler bien ! Ils se souviennent bien de cette journée horrible, tout comme moi, et Pansy puis Millicent aussi s'en souviennent. Pitié, pas encore.

« Bon, dit il en faisait un plan cartésien sur le tableau, c'est simple pour se rappeler si cela est une relation ou une fonction.

-Justement, se moqua Harry, si c'est siii simple que ça, pas besoin de le revoir. »

Il y eu plusieurs ricanements dans la classe et Lockhart les fit taire.

« Allons, allons » Il fit un genre de C dans le centre du plan. « Quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est ce que ça représente? »

Même si elle trouvait ça ridicule, Hermione leva la main.

« Oui miss?

-Hermione Granger. Cela est ridiculement facile mais bon. C'est de toute évidence une relation »

Ça y est, ma mort s'en vient, par ce que je sais ce qu'il va faire, et je sais aussi qu'il va encore me prendre comme exemple.

« Alors j'ai besoin de deux personnes. Mr Malfoy, vous me ferez cet honneur? Et vous, jeune homme, pour qui c'est bien trop facile pour attirer votre attention. »

Oh non, pas lui. Ont ne vas plus le lâcher, le pauvre. Ron et Blaise ricane. Harry, lui, grimace mais se lève, contre son grés.

« Alors, c'est en effet une relation. Les deux points se touchent. Comme le nom l'indique, une relation, c'est toujours à deux. Alors, Drago est le point un et, quel est votre nom?

-Prince charmant, dit il, maussade.

-Bon alors disons simplement qu'il est le point deux, dit il en faisant taire les ricanements. Le point deux n'est rien sans le point un. Une relation, c'est à 2, comme avec un couple. Imaginons qu'ils sont ensemble, si le point un part, le point deux n'est rien, il est seul, il n'est qu'une simple fonction. Les deux points ensemble ne forme qu'un. »

Ça y est, tout le monde éclate de rire. Harry tire une sale tronche.

« Ça y est, vous avez fini votre cours stupide qu'on puisse partir? Cracha Harry.

-Mouais, allez y, dit il grincheux et insulté. »

Tout le monde sortit et les commentaires fusèrent. « Hey Harry, ne laisse pas ton point un trop loin hein? Ça serait triste de n'être rien non? » « Hey Drago, elle est où ta tendre moitiée? » « Hey le point un, le point deux a un sale caractère aujourd'hui ! » « Aller embrassez vous les amoureux ! » Je leur donne un point, Harry n'était pas d'humeur, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, s'en était comique !! Il est partit dans sa chambre avec Blaise aux trousses, en train de se moquer, quand il lui ferma la porte au nez. Il était mort de rire et je le traitai d'imbécile. Ron n'était pas bien mieux et Théo était rentré avec Harry, essayant de se retenir de rire, et faisant un clin d'œil à Ron. Cela explique son sourire béa !

En après midi, on a eu cour de lettres. On a le même prof qu'en français, Lupin. Je l'adore ! Il nous a donné comme travail d'écrire un texte a la manière du 17ème siècle. Ensuite, il va falloir le faire devant tout le monde et jouer le jeu. J'aime bien le projet. C'est pour jeudi prochain.

POV Harry

Enfin, la semaine a passé. Je déteste Lockhart. Si je le revois un jour, je pars en courant !!! On ne m'a pas lâché une seconde ! J'ai menacé Blaise de le sortir à coup de pied s'il continuait. Hermione et Théodore ne me disent rien, mais ils ont le visage rieur !! Mais bon, on est samedi ! J'ai fini de faire le chandail de Pansy. J'en suis assez fier je dois dire. Aussi, hier on a décidé de faire une soirée tous ensemble. Pansy, Hermione, Millicent, Théodore, Drago, Ron, Olivier, Ginny, Neville, Blaise et moi. Ce soir, c'est Blaise qui organise tout. J'ai hâte d'y être. Mais bon, pour l'instant, je vais aller acheter les tissus pour la jupe de Pansy, et qui sait, peut être trouverais-je une idée pour la robe de Hermione.

En effet, j'ai eu des idées pour Hermione !! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'acheter le tissu. Je l'ai trop vu avec ! Un beau tissu bleu nuit et bleu ciel. Elle va être magnifique… Pour Pansy, j'ai trouvé la perle rare. Un tissu mince et transparent, noir, le genre qui revole, et un tissu ample, un peu plus épais pour aller en dessous. Là, il est l'heure d'y allez !! Je vais chercher Hermione, Pansy et Millicent on dit qu'elles allaient arriver par la suite. Je suis passé par la chambre de Drago. Blaise nous a ouvert en disant qu'on est quelque peu en avance mais je lui ai dit qu'on venait chercher Ron.

« Ah bon? Pourquoi vous voulez venir me chercher?

-Et bien je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut être venir chercher Neville et Théo chez Lavande »

Il eu un grand sourire et nous suivit. Et oui, il est encore chez les filles. Quand on arrive, c'est Lavande qui nous ouvre. Elle nous sourit et appelle les gars en nous souhaitant bonne soirée. On retourne à la chambre de Drago et maintenant, tout le monde est arrivé.

« Bon !! Tout le monde est là !! »

Il nous avait fait asseoir en cercle. Comment, me direz vous? Et bien il a mit les trois lits et le sofa en rond.

« Alors, commença Blaise, chacun notre tour, on dit une vérité selon le thème donné ! Alors, premier tour : Qu'est ce que vous n'avez jamais dit?** (1) **Évidemment, nos groupe peuvent savoir, sinon, on ne trouvera pas grand-chose.

-Quelle bonne idée !! Dit Olivier. Qui commence?

-Bon alors on est en cercle et on commence par Ron, en allant vers la gauche !! Allez mon rouquin, à toi !!

-Euh… » Il rougit adorablement en regardant ses chaussures. « Je… J'adore ma sœur. Oh ne faite pas cette tête !! C'est vrai, je ne le dis jamais mais tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. C'est parce que je tiens à toi que je suis si protecteur. Ginny, je t'aime…

-Oh Ron ! »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et Hermione aussi ! C'est vrai que c'est touchant.

« Euh, bon, dit il, Pans', à toi.

-Et bien, je suis un vrai fan de Céline Dion !

-Noooooooooon !! Haha !! Tu me dis tout le temps que c'est une énergumène !! Rie Drago qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors.

-Oh je l'adore !! »

Hermione et Pansy se lève et chante a tue tête.

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

« STOP !! Cria Blaise. Bon, mes pauvres oreilles ! Allez Hermione, à toi !!

-euh… Et bien… hum… À 15ans, j'ai… Coulé en science…

-Non !! Je m'indigne. Je me souviens très bien de cette journée !! Je voulais comparer nos notes comme d'habitude et tu m'avais dit sèchement que ça ne méritait aucune comparaison. Oh petite cachottière !!

-Hermione, coulée, c'est la meilleure celle là !!

-Oh la ferme Nott !! »

Tout le monde la regardait amuser, sauf Olivier, qui ne savait pas comment elle était.

« Bon ok, suivant ! Olivier !

-Je n'ai toujours couché qu'avec des mecs ! »

Hermione ouvre grand la bouche, comme Neville. Je vois dans son regard qu'il a saisie l'occasion pour le faire comprendre à Mione. Je vois Drago lui sourire.

« À mon tour ! S'exclama Ginny. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un mariage en Egypte, sous le soleil brûlant. C'est si romantique !

-Aller se perdre dans le désert avec une robe blanche, mouais, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de maman !

-Rhô ! Ne l'écoute pas !! Ça serait bien !!

-Ginny !! Gare à toi si Pansy se met à me parler d'un mariage là-bas !! »

Tout le monde pouffa de rire. Discrètement, je jetai un coup d'œil à Drago. Il est si beau…

« Allez Milli, à toi !! Dit moi que tu as quelque chose de mieux que ma sœur.

-J'ai déjà fait du bénévolat dans un centre pour personne âgé. »

Tout le monde était éberlué, moi y compris. Millicent et bénévolat dans une même phrase, il y a de quoi en choquer plus d'un. Puis elle, elle rigolait! De nos têtes sûrement.

« Si vous voyez la tête que vous avez, c'est trop drôle !! Et marmotte, t'es pissant !! »

Elle se tordait de rire et nous emporta avec elle, tous, sans exception.

« Bon allez marmotte, rigola Ginny, c'est à ton tour. »

Il fit une mine sombre et je savais ce qu'il allait dire.

« Et bien, quand j'avais 10ans, ma mère est tombé enceinte, j'était assez content. J'allais pouvoir lui apprendre plein de chose ! Mais il y a eu des complications… Ma mère en était affectée, énormément. Elle allait très mal, et le jour de l'accouchement, elle n'a pas survécu. Cela était trop pour elle. Il ne me restait plus que mon père et ma sœur. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait. Et… Ma sœur a commencé à aller mal vers 3 semaines, elle aussi. J'avais maintenant 11 ans, j'étais assez responsable pour mon âge. Je m'occupais d'elle tous les jours comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Quand elle eu 1mois et demi, les médecin annoncèrent qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir. Je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre mais a 2 mois, elle est morte. Mon père en a été dévasté. Il retrouvait une partie de ma mère en Maylie, mais quand elle est morte, il ne lui restait rien, il ne me voyait plus, il n'était lui-même plus rien. J'ai du me débrouiller seul jusqu'à mes 15ans. Mon père est mort, il c'est suicidé, et on m'a refilé a ma grand-mère. »

Pansy, Ginny et Hermione avaient les larmes aux yeux, et les autres semblaient chamboulés. Même si on l'a déjà entendu, c'est toujours aussi triste. Finalement, il brisa le silence qui se faisait lourd.

« Mais ça fait longtemps aujourd'hui !! Allez Blaise, à toi !!

-euh… Je suis allé à l'école avec la chanteuse française Daphné Greengrass. »

Ginny, Pansy et Hermione se levèrent. Nous maudissions tous Blaise, Elles allaient chanter.

Je te laisse partir

Sans jamais te retenir

Je te regarde me détruire

Sans pouvoir te le dire…

Je t'aime, ne comprend tu pas

Je t'aime, mais ce n'ai pas ton cas

Mon cœur, c'est toi qui l'as

Mon cœur, tu le brises avec fracas **(2)**

Je fus surpris. Ginny a une voix d'ange !!

« Waw Gin' ! Tu devrais faire chanteuse !!

-Haha !! Maman aussi me dit ça !! Allez le blondinet, vide ton sac !

-Oh mais je ne cache rien moi !!

-C'est ça, on te croit ! Dit Hermione.

-Un gage, super !! S'écria Blaise. Quelqu'un a une idée?

-Moi !! Dit Pansy. Tu dois dire des trucs à l'oreille de Harry pour le faire rougir !!

-Trop facile ! Protesta Théo.

-Je proteste aussi !!

-Harry, Théo, on s'en fou, c'est une excellente idée !! Dit le traître de Blaise.

« Ok mais fait le assez longtemps ! »

Drago fit un immense sourire et se pencha vers mon oreille en chuchotant :

« Tu as aimé mon traitement dans la grande roue l'autre jour? Et la veille, quand on a dormi tous ensemble? »

Bingo, je rougis, mais moins que je pensais. Les autres n'entendent rien, ouf !

« Tu sais, on peut toujours remettre ça. J'ai pleins d'idées, marmonne t'il. Comme par exemple passer mes mains sur ton torse halé. (Je ferais mes yeux sans m'en rendre compte) Je pourrais y rajouter la langue, te lécher un mamelon, et l'autre aussi, pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Je pourrais te laisser des baisers brûlant dans ton tendre cou, et te le mordiller tendrement…

-Bon c'est bon je crois, dit Ginny, il est couleur écrevisse. »

Ma sauveuse !!

« Dommage, dit Drago. À toi mon point deux ! »

Tout le monde pouffa. Il était obligé de remettre ça?

« Euh, grande surprise, je suis vierge. Tout ce qu'on ne m'a jamais fait est me masturber, c'est tout. »

Merde, j'ai rougis en disant ça, surtout en croisant son regard, remplit de désir, Ouais ben moi j'ai le pantalon qui serre pas mal ! À ma grande surprise, ils parurent en effet surpris.

« C'est tout?! S'étonna Ron. Il a été le seul? »

Oh merde, il sait !!

« Tu ne le savait pas? Dit Théo

-Euh…dit Milli

-Bon vous avez fini? Théo, à toi.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais !! L'autre jour, je suis rentré chez les filles pour allez me coucher et parlé un peu, puis j'ai vu Padma et Lavande se rouler une pelle !!

-Non ! S'écria Neville. T'es sérieux là?

-J'te jure !!

-Je ne savais même pas qu'elles aimaient les filles, dit Ginny.

-Je savais que Lavande était bi mais Padma par contre… Théo, elle t'a remplacé mon vieux !!

-Haha, très drôle Mione !! Bon, second tour !!

-Ouais, se réjouit Blaise. Alors : Votre plus grande gloire ou plus grande Gamelle. Allez Ron, à toi !

-J'ai un tatouage sur une fesse.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça ! Dit Pansy. Dray, c'est quoi?

-Euh… Pourquoi vous demandez à Drago? »

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Il fallais voir Olivier, il était trop drôle !

« Nous sommes sortit ensemble. Et c'est une fleur de lisse.

-Mon frère s'est fait tatouer ce genre de truc?!

-Bah ouais, j'aime bien moi ! Bon, Pansy, à toi de jouer.

-J'ai fugué à 14 ans !

-Et t'es fière de ça? S'étonna Hermy.

-Bah ouais, tu te serrais enfuit aussi à ma place !! D'ailleurs, je ne suis jamais retourner. J'ai squatté chez les Zabini.

-Tu… Tu habitais avec Blaise?! Dit Théo.

-Bah ouais. Bon Mione chérie, tu es à ma gauche !

-Hum… Ben, vous savez, cet été, début juin, j'ai été dans un genre de camps de poésie, bien j'y est rencontrer Grégory Goyle… (Millicent pouffa et les autres tendis l'oreille, je crois qu'ils le connaissent…) Et… J'ai couché avec lui… »

Je me levai d'un bond.

« Hermione Jane Granger !! Comment as tu pu me cacher ça, à moi?

-Comme si toi t'allais te presser de me le dire quand tu coucheras avec Drago ! »

Je devins rouge tomate et tout le monde se retenais pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le joli blond avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Bon, grognais-je, suivant !

-Moi c'est l'horreur ! Commença Olivier. Il y a 5 mois, une femme est arriver devant moi et m'a supplié de l'épouser ! Vous imaginez la honte !! Elle ne voulait plus me lâcher !!

« Haha !! S'étrangla de rire Millicent. Je t'imagine trop bien !!

-C'est ça, rigole bien !!

-Et si moi je te le demande?

-Oh Drago, mon amour, je le veux !! »

Tout le monde fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Bon, à moi ! Dit la rouquine. Attention frangin, tu vas avoir un choc. Blaise, protège Neville.

-Ginny !! S'indigna le concerné. Tu ne vas pas dire ça !!

-Bien sur !! Je couche avec Neville. »

Oh mon dieu !!! Une caméra vite, il faux garder un souvenir de la tête du 'frangin' ! Neville se cacha derrière Blaise mais Ron ne fit rien. Millicent paraissait elle aussi en état de choc.

« Ben quoi? S'offusqua t'il. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis timide que je le suis à ce niveau là aussi !!

-OH ça non, je vous l'assure !!

-Ginny !

-Ben quoi? »

Ça y est, se qui devait arriver arriva. Millicent pleurait de rire. On la regarda tous. Je pris le temps de bien l'observer. En vérité, elle était jolie. Très musclée, formée comme un homme avec les seins en plus, les hanches aussi. Son rire faisait du bien à entendre, son sourire réchauffait les cœurs, peut être pour ça qu'elle en faisait si peu. Ses lèvres étaient fines et roses. Ces dents d'un blanc éclatant. Ces yeux noirs comme l'ébène qui nous transperce. Ces cheveux bruns et légèrement onduésr, elle est magnifique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Elle fini par se calmer avec des sursauts de rire. J'avoue que Ginny vient d'éclater la bulle de ce qu'on peu penser de Nev'.

« Haha !! Mon dieu, ça c'était drôle !! Bon à moi. Il y a un an, j'ai fait un trip à trois avec Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. »

Hermione eu beaucoup de mal à digérer la nouvelle.

« Je trouve ça comique moi !! Peut être que vous pourriez le faire à 4 la prochaine fois.

-Nott, la ferme !! »

Il s'esclaffa, tout comme Milli. Elle est belle quand elle ri, et Neville pense la même chose, vue la façon dont il la regarde.

« Et bien, malgré les apparences, je l'aime bien le bloc de glace. »

Ça nous laisse tous sans voix, surtout Millicent. Si je m'attendais à ça. Pendant une minute, personne ne dit rien avant que Blaise rompe le silence.

« Je me suis déjà fait larguer par une nana.

-Oh toi la, tu vas me le payé Zabini !! Quand Cho m'a plaqué, tu me rabattais les oreilles en disant que ça ne pourrait jamais t'arriver à toi !!

-Ron, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais écouter ce que je dis.

-Oh ça moi je le sais ! Dit Olivier. Depuis le temps que je le connais !

-mais… vous ne vous connaissez pas que depuis peu? Dis-je.

-Je te rappelle que J'AI présenté Olivier à Drago !

-Ah bah oui… Bon Dray, à toi.

-Je n'ai absolument rien à dire.

-Un gage !! Se réjouit Ron. Embrasse Harry de façon érotique !!

-Hey mais c'est son gage, pas le mien !! Lâchez moi bordel !!

-Quelle bonne idée frangin !! Allez Casanova, à l'attaque. »

Je suis encore tout chamboulé depuis son dernier gage, il ne va pas remettre ça !! Oh le salaud !! Il a mit une chaise au milieu de la pièce !! Il m'y assoit et se met a califourchon sur moi. Ça y est, les gars sifflent !! Bon, Drago me fait un sourire de prédateur et je rougis. Mon dieu il doit sentir mon érection. Il me caresse tendrement le cou et me le mordille. « Comme je te l'avais dit » me chuchote t'il. S'il fallait qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il m'a dit… il remonte sur ma jugulaire avant d'arriver à mes lèvres. Il encre ses yeux dans les miens et pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure et je me retiens pour ne pas gémir. C'est fou tout ce qu'il me fait. Il fini par entrer sa langue dans ma bouche et m'embrasse pour de vrai. Il met ses mains dans mes cheveux et je m'accroche à son cou avant qu'il ne se pousse et s'enlève. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour oublier le monde autour et je me lève et me dirige vers les toilette. J'en peux plus, il faut que je me le vide…

POV Blaise

Le jeu marche à la perfection !! Je suis vraiment content !! Mais par contre, je suis triste pour Neville, même si je ne le montre pas. Ça m'a tout chamboulé. Puis qui aurait cru qu'il appréciait Milli ! Et quand je vois Harry partir, crise de fou rire général sauf pour Drago. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées et je vois Ginny afficher une mine attendrie. Je leur prédis une grande histoire d'amour, ces deux là. Je le regarde attentivement et je peux lui voir un petit sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Il est tôt pour dire ça quand ça le concerne, mais je crois qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Ryry. Ce dernier fini par sortir et reprend sa place. Drago avait replacé la chaise.

« Allez Harry, à toi.

-Euh… J'ai déjà embrassé une fille… »

POV Harry

Je fusille Hermione du regard pour espérer qu'elle se la ferme. Personne ne réagit réellement et tous les regard se tourne vers Théo.

« Ah moi, je n'ai rien à dire !!

-Gage ! M'écriait-je. Strip-tease juste pour Ron !!

-Oh oui, bonne idée !! Sourit Gin'

-C'est parti !! »

Il se leva et sensuellement, enleva son chandail devant Ron en lui lançant. Ce dernier regarda son torse, appréciateur. Ça fait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait plus vu après tout. Théo lui fait un clin d'œil mais à ma grande surprise, il ne rougit pas. Il défait lentement sa ceinture et la retire. Il fait descendre doucement son pantalon en le fixant dans les yeux. Il le retire complètement et le jette sur Ron.

« C'est bon ou j'enlève tout? »

Je pouvais entendre Ron pensé. « Enlève tout » Et ça me faisait rire.

« Enlève tout, dis-je.

-Cool, un vrai spectacle !!

-Hey !! S'indigna faussement Blaise. JE suis ton petit ami !

-Mais oui amour, mais oui ! »

Nous rigolons alors que Théo enleva ses bas. Hermione et Neville avait les mains devant les yeux. Qui a dit qu'il n'y a que les vierges qui soient prude? Mdr !! Théodore fit un énorme sourire juste pour Ron en se rapprochant. Moi j'ai l'habitude de le voir nu. Après un match de foot on se douchait ensemble alors ça ne me gêne pas du tout, tant qu'il ne le fait pas pour moi, son strip-tease ! Alors donc, il met deux doigt dans son caleçon et fit mine d'hésiter.

« Ron le regardait comme la meilleure sucrerie du monde. Je savais qu'il adorait les desserts, mais à ce point? »

Théo se stop, surpris, et éclate de rire. Millicent est pliée en deux tellement elle rit. Drago s'est carrément jeté en arrière sur le lit. Pansy regarde le roux, les yeux rieurs. Olivier a la tête sur Ginny, tous les deux pleurant de rire. Blaise se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire comme un demeuré, ce qui est raté, soit dit en passant. Hermione et Neville ont ouvert les yeux et regarde Ron, puis se mettent à rire raisonnablement. Ron, lui, me fusille du regard, rouge écrevisse. Oups, j'ai parlé à voix haute. Ils finissent par se calmer et je dis a Théo de continuer, lançant un regard désolé à Ron. Alors, Théodore reprend. Il se colle presque sur Ron et fini par descendre son boxer. Pansy ouvre grand la bouche, bavant carrément. Olivier siffle de satisfaction. Millicent fait mine de vomir, mais ça se voit qu'elle apprécie. Drago regarde attentivement… ses fesses !! Pff ! Bon j'avoue, il a de belles fesses. Bref, Blaise admire la grandeur de son engin, n'en revenant pas que, je le cite, il en ait un presque aussi gros que Drago. Wow, et c'est avec lui que je vais avoir ma première fois? Gloups. Hermione et Neville ont toujours les yeux bien fermés. Ginny fait l'indifférente, l'ayant aussi déjà vue nu. Aucune gêne entre eux. Et Ron, au mon dieu, Ron !! Il est pire que Pansy !! Il le regarde avec désir, ça ne se peut même pas !! On voit clairement son érection à travers son pantalon, et quand Théo pose les yeux dessus, c'est la sienne qui apparais, nettement plus visible à l'air !! Ron se met à rougir… Et Théodore aussi !!

POV Théodore

On m'admire, j'aime bien. Je rigole en voyant les deux prudes. Je me retourne vers Ron et je vois son regard me parcourir. Son regard… Bleu et empli de désir pur et dur. Mes yeux descendent vers son pantalon et dur, il l'est ! Oh merde, moi aussi… Je vois tout le monde dans un silence religieux et je me sens rougir. Je décide donc de sortir de cette pièce. J'attrape mon pantalon et mon boxer, ainsi que la main de Ron. Trop sous le choc pour protester, il me suit aux toilettes. Je le regarde, attendri. Il est beau. C'est vraiment ridicule le plan de Ginny. Je dois revenir dans ma chambre bordel !! Bon ok, elle a raison sur un point. Je veux sortir avec lui puis ce type là est super sympa, et si je reviens ici, je vais me jeter sur lui littéralement, et on ne veux pas ça. Il faut que j'apprenne à le connaître, je ne veux pas lui manquer de respect. Mon dieu… je deviens cucul !! Ron détourne la tête, gêné tout à coup.

« Euh… Ben… Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici?

-On a tous les deux un problème à régler je crois. »

Il semble surpris, ne comprenant rien du tout. Je lui pointe nos entrejambes et il rougit. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudra pas qu'on se fasse comme Drago avec Harry, même si j'aimerais bien… Hum bon, garder les pieds sur terre surtout !

« Oh…Euh… Ben… Fais le et je vais attendre euh… De dos, ok?

-C'est comme tu veux, mais ça serait plus vite de le faire en même temps, non??

-Euh… En même temps? Mais…Oh… Les deux, le faire…? »

Je ris silencieusement de sa réaction. Bon ok, on va le faire comme il dit.

POV Ron

On sort de la salle de bain et je me sens terriblement gêné, mais j'arrive à ne pas le montrer, pour une fois. On l'a fait chacun notre tour mais… J'ai commencé et… Il me regardait ! Je le faisais et il me regardait faire !! Mais je n'ai rien dit, disons que j'ai éjaculé plus vite… Puis je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder aussi quand s'était à son tour. Il a remis son boxer et son pantalon, et nous voila devant 9 pairs d'yeux fixés sur nous. On a chacun repris nos place, beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre. Il est sur le lit à côté de moi. Bref on regarde tous Blaise pour la suite de son jeu.

« Alors, maintenant, on fait un divers ! On peut dire ce qu'on veut ! Divers !! Ronnie, à toi !!

-Hum… Et bien… J'ai couché avec Milli l'hiver dernier… »

Il faudrait tellement prendre une photo de la tête de Harry et Blaise !! Un peu plus et leur mâchoire touche à terre !!

POV Harry

Wow, choc !! Non mais, le petit Ron et l'effroyable Milli. Pire que ça, il n'y a que Millicent et Neville ! Blaise n'a pas l'air mieux que moi.

« Non, pas possible !!! Pas vous ! Quelle horreur !! Maintenant, j'ai des images qui ne veulent plus partir ! »

Millicent et Ron pouffe de rire. Drago et Pansy on l'air de savoir déjà. Et Neville… Il les étudie comme pour voir si ça pouvait être possible ! Mdr !

« Bon à moi ! Dit Pansy. Je me suis déjà fait plaqué par une fille.

-Euh……………… T'es déjà sortie avec une fille?!

-Pourquoi Dray, ça te surprend?

- Racontes ! Dit Blaise.

-Ben il y a 3 ans je voulais voir ce que c'était embrasser une fille puis on a été en quelques sortes ensemble. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais c'est Luna Lovegood.

-Pardon !? S'exclama Ginny. Luna, bisexuel !? Mais non voyons ! Elle… Elle… Wow…

-Luna… Bah je me suis toujours dis qu'elle était bizarre cette fille, dit Blaise. Elle t'a plaqué comment?

-Bah… Elle m'a dit qu'une onde mauvaise s'échappait de mon corps et qu'elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans les ténèbres en m'embrassant mais qu'on pouvait rester amies.

-Hahahaha !! Luna tout cracher ça ! dit Ron. Bon aller Mione, à toi !

-Et bien… Celle que Harry a embrassé… (Je suis fichu ! Merde !) C'est moi…

-A ouais? Cool !! Je vous imaginais bien ensemble ! Dit la rouquine. Comment ça s'est passé? Et quand?

-Ben… L'été passé. Il… Non, je n'ai pas à raconter ça, j'ai dit une chose, ça suffit !

-Hey !! Proteste Pansy. Je veux savoir moi !!

-Olivier, à toi !! »

Je souris doucement. Elle est vraiment une amie ma Mione. En fait, je voulais voir ce que ça faisais embrasser une fille, puis ce n'est pas pareil du tout !

« J'ai le sein percé.

-Mais…Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu était torse nu puis tu ne l'étais pas…

-Mione, Mione, Mione… Je l'avais enlevé.

-On peut voir? Dit Pansy.

-Non, Gin' à toi.

-Bah moi, c'est simple, j'ai déjà couché avec une fille quand je suis partie en Italie il y a 2 ans. Vous ne la connaissez pas alors…

-Ah voila ! C'était comment?

-Pansy !

-Bah quoi Blaisoux chéri. Je suis curieuse !

-Bien ! Bon allez Milli ! C'est toujours drôle ce que tu dis!

-Bien, quand j'ai couché avec Ron, c'était trop nul !! »

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Ron paraît indigné et c'est trop drôle !!

« Comment ça c'était nul?!

-Tu m'as demandé au moins 200 fois si j'allais bien, si tu me faisais mal, je ne suis pas du cristal !! Désolé mais moi j'aime quand c'est violent ! »

Seigneur, on ne peut plus s'arrêter de rire, on est plié en deux !!! Quelqu'un cogne à la porte et je me demande qui ça peut être. Nous sommes tous là. Bref, toujours rieur, je vais ouvrir la porte. Les autres se taise enfin et j'aperçois un grand homme d'une 50ene d'année, les cheveux long, d'un blond presque blanc. Lucius Malfoy. La porte est a peine ouverte et je décide de sortir dehors, souriant faussement à l'homme qui ne m'a pas l'air du tout sympathique.

« Bonjours, vous désirez? »

Il ouvre grand les yeux en daignant oser poser les yeux sur moi. Mais… Pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais un revenant?!

« Potter?! »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Comment il sait ça?

« Euh oui, Harry Potter. Je ne crois pourtant pas vous connaître.

-Non, en effet. Dit il, dédaigneux. J'ai connu votre père, cet ingrat, et son substitut, Black. Sirius Black, quelle immonde créature. »

Je serre les poings fort. Il les connaissait donc. Et ils ne s'aimaient définitivement pas. Je ne l'aime pas du tout ce mec.

« Bon, ça suffit ! Vous parlez de mon parrain, l'homme qui m'a élevé ! Que voulez vous!?

-Voir mon fils, Drago.

-Je suis désolé, il est parti pour la fin de semaine avec Olivier Dubois, et si j'ai bien compris, se seras ainsi pour l'année entière. Je vous suggère de l'appeler sur son cellulaire et prendre rendez-vous avec lui.

-Je n'ai guère son numéro. Pourriez vous me le donner? »

Un père qui n'a pas le numéro de cellulaire de son fils? Il y a anguille sous roche…

« Pardonnez moi mais je ne l'ai pas non plus. Que puis-je lui dire de votre part? »

C'est à cet instant seulement que j'aperçois un petit enfant de 4 ou 5ans. Lucius le tire par le bras et me le tend. J'hausse un sourcil.

« Dites à mon fils que je n'ai absolument pas à m'occuper de son enfant. Ah et donnez lui cette lettre. »

J'ouvre grand la bouche, sans comprendre. Sa fille? Mais… Il est gay ! Comme un automate, je prends la main de la petite et l'enveloppe en même temps. J'attends que l'homme soit parti pour ouvrir la porte. Je rentre à l'intérieur et je vois Drago blanc comme un linge. Ron, Pansy, Milli et Blaise ne sont pas bien mieux. L'enfant me regarde, les yeux plein d'eau avant de détourner son regard et de voir son….Père…

« Papa !! »

Elle lui saute dessus et le serre fort dans les petit bras. Elle est vraiment jolie. Elle a les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux bleu-gris, comme Drago. Ce dernier sourit et la berce.

« Salut ma puce, que fait tu ici? »

Elle se met à pleurer a flot et de ses petites mains, elle agrippe le chandail de Drago. C'est à ce moment là que je me souviens de la lettre. Je lui donne donc.

POV Drago

Non…Pas mon père… Quand on a entendu sa voix, on a tous arrêté de rire. Non, pas lui… Quand je l'entends dire Potter, je me fige. Il le connaît? Mais non, il me l'aurait dit. Son parrain… Sirius… Il est le cousin de ma mère et en cachette, j'allais le voir quand j'étais jeune. Maintenant, je n'ai plus à me cacher, je n'avait plus vu mon père depuis mes 16ans, quand je me suis enfui, mais je lui ai reparler par contre, il y a 7mois, et là, il m'a repéré. Quand Harry lui dit que je ne suis pas là, j'en aurais sauté de joie. Mais quand j'entends la suite… Que fait Cassandra ici? Quand elle rentre, je vois qu'elle a grandit depuis la dernière fois. Ça fait 2 mois que je ne l'ai plus revu. Quand elle me saute dessus et pleure, je m'inquiète beaucoup, que c'est il passé?? Harry me tend la lettre et je la lis.

_Bonjours Drago._

_Hier matin, on m'a apporté la jeune Cassandra disant que sa mère est morte. Elle a eu un accident de voiture mercredi et elle est décédée jeudi. J'ai du te chercher énormément, parce que je ne compte pas garder cette gamine pleurnicharde bien longtemps. À toi de te débrouiller avec elle. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu sais quoi faire. Venir travailler pour moi et épouser Steve Desmarets._

_Au revoir, Lucius._

Ron est derrière moi, la bouche ouverte. Il a lu… C'est horrible tout ça !! Pas Sandy…

« Oh seigneur, ma puce… Ça va allez, papa est là, il va s'occuper de toi, ok? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais toujours là, toujours, je te le promets…

- On ne va pas aller chez le vilain monsieur hein papa? Dit elle, sanglotante.

-Non, jamais ma belle, jamais…

-Maman ne reviendra pas hein?

-Non… Mais dis toi que là où elle est, elle veille sur toi, ok cocote? »

Elle se blotti dans mes bras et je vois que beaucoup me regarde sans comprendre. Comment je vais faire avec les études?

« Drago, se risqua Pansy, que se passe t-il?

-Sandy est morte, accident de voiture… »

Je vois Harry ouvrir la bouche, ses yeux reflètent de la douleur. Ses parents son mort ainsi je crois.

« Oh seigneur ! Que vas tu faire? Tu vas arrêter tes études?

-Je ne peux pas Blaise. J'ai travaillé si fort pour me rendre où je suis…

-Papa… Tu… Tu pourrais me faire garder non?

-Par qui ma puce? Tu sais bien que je n'ai confiance en personne.

-Par tonton Sirius peut-être…

-Tonton?! S'étranglèrent Harry et Hermione.

-Tu…

-Harry, Sirius est le cousin de ma mère, Narcissa Black. Je… Cassy, je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien que maintenant il a une copine, et je crois, d'après Harry, qu'il va bientôt se marier avec elle. Je ne veux pas l'importuner…

-Je ne sais pas du tout comment tu a réussi a avoir une gosse de 4 ans mais je veux bien t'aider. Je peux voir la lettre? »

J'hésite longtemps. J'ai passé ma vie à tout cacher à tout le monde, est ce que je dois lui montré?

« Montre lui, dit Ron. Il pourras peut être aider. »

Hésitant, je lui tends la lettre. En lisant, il étouffe une exclamation… Indignée? Je ne sais pas du tout. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Dans la pièce, l'air est tendu. Olivier a l'air en état de choc, comme Hermione et Théo. Neville semble ne rien comprendre, et les autres… Déstabilisés. Ils savent la totalité de mon histoire. Alors, je plonge dans l'océan d'émeraude.

« Là Drago, c'est sérieux. Il faut que tu t'expliques.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Ok… Qui est Steve Desmarets?

-Un grand homme d'affaire, travaillant avec mon père, et gay. Il veut que je l'épouse depuis mes 16ans…

-Il a 24ans n'est ce pas? »

Je regarde Hermione et je fais oui de la tête. Elle a compris. Le livre marier a 16ans, c'est moi, dans mes pires cauchemars.

« Merde Drago ! Tu es Drayne Zaboy bordel ! »

Tout le monde reste là, sans bouger. Cassandra me sert plus fort que jamais et je la regarde, attendri. Ma petite perle… Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir, même si c'est à cause d'un plan horrible de mon père. Je me lève et la pose sur le lit de Ron, où il est assis avec Pansy. Je l'installe entre les 2 et elle dépose sa tête sur les genoux de Pansy. Cette dernière joue avec ses cheveux qu'elle vient de défaire de son élastique. Cassy s'endort paisiblement et Hermione sourit en voyant le spectacle. Je soupire, je vais faire quoi?

« On vas chez Sirius, maintenant.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Drago. Je te le demande, est ce que Sirius sait ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

-Oui…

-Tout?

-Oui…

-Parfait. Prend la petite, on y va. Mione, Pans', vous venez avec nous. »

À suivre…

1) Yebbeka m'a aidé à trouver les catégories ! Pour être honnête, elle ne m'a pas aidé, elle les a carrément trouvé ! Merci beaucoup, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais fini mon chapitre !

2) Chanson nul que j'ai écrite pour ma fiction.

Ndb : Alors là chapeau, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un coup comme ça. Mais j'ai vraiment de voir la suite.

Merci a tout ceux qui m'on lu jusqu'ici malgré mes publication déchanté. Merci a tout les review, anonyme ou pas. Ils font toujours plaisir. Et merci a loveful pour me corriger.

Ce chapitre est riche en rebondissement, je sais, ce n'ait pas pour rien qu'il m'a pris 3 mois à écrire !! Bon j'avoue, le premier mois j'avait écrit que 3 pages world… vous connaissez ça, le syndrome de la page blanche? Mdr ! Bref, dite moi tout ce que vous pensez.


	6. Secret enfoui

Seigneur je suis trop désolée !! 5 Mois et seulement pour 12 pages! Mon retard est impardonnable ! Je suis vraiment désolée !!! Merci à Lovefull pour avoir corrigé si rapidement et elle a fait son possible, si il reste des faute ce n'est pas grave ^^

Je vous rappelle que dans le dernier chapitre Lucius arrive et dépose Cassandra, la fille de Drago, et qu'ensuite il part en escapade chez Sirius avec Harry Hermione et Pansy.

Bonne lecture et encore désolé !!

POV Harry.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai vu cette lettre. Ca veux dire quoi tout ça ? Steve Desmarets, c'est qui lui ? C'est Drago l'auteur des livres... Ce serais lui Théodore Leval ? Je n'aime pas ça.

Drago prend la petite dans ses bras. Elle dort toujours. Quelle est son histoire, à cet enfant ?

Sirius connaît Drago. Il sait les secrets de sa vie. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de me les dire ? Je sais, on est amis depuis une semaine, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement plus longtemps que ça !

Hermione semble en état de choc. Elle se lève, elle pense. Elle pense très fort, cela se voit. Dire qu'on passait une si belle soirée ! Tout me dépasse.

On sort, laissant les autres dans la chambre digérer la nouvelle tranquillement. A 22h, je m'en vais chez Sirius ! J'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe. Si seulement je les avais lu ses foutu livres, je comprendrais peut être mieux !

On est rendu à l'extérieur et je rentre dans ma voiture sans les consulter. Hermione rentre à l'avant et les autres derrière, Cassandra sur les genoux de son père. Pas un seul mot n'a été prononcé après 15minutes de route, quand Hermione commence à parler, d'une voix basse et hésitante.

« Drago… Je … J'ai lu seulement 4 de tes livres mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que chaque personnage a soit un ou plusieurs aspects des personnes que tu as connues. Certain de tes livres ont des aspects de ta vie. J'ai lu tout tes livres sauf marier à 16 ans. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que impossible de l'aimer et Pour ton bien, c'est ton histoire. L'amour dans le pantalon c'est des parties de personnes que tu connais et L'ange sur terre c'est la même chose, non ? »

Je ne la regarde pas, faisant semblant de me concentrer sur la route, mais j'écoute attentivement.

POV Drago

Je monte dans la voiture, la petite étendue sur moi. Quand elle dort, elle a l'air d'un ange. La pauvre, elle a perdu sa mère… Depuis qu'elle est tout petite, c'est sa mère qui s'occupait d'elle avec son frère. Bien sur, je m'occupais d'elle aussi, c'est sur, mais ce n'est pas pareille. Le plus que je l'aies vue c'est 2semaines d'affiler. J'étais débordé avec mes études mais Sandy, elle, avait abandonné les siennes pour la petite.

Sandy… Elle va tellement me manquer. Je n'arrive pas à y croire encore. Plus jamais elle ne sera là… Mais pourtant, elle est la seule à blâmer pour sa mort. Je sais comment elle conduit. Un jour, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, mais pas pour moi, du moins si peu. Non, pour Cassandra…

**Flash back :**

_C'était un samedi d'été, une famille sortait d'une grande maison. Un couple de 18 ans avec une petite fille de 3ans. L'homme tenait l'enfant tandis que la femme courrait vers une décapotable, poursuivit par un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. _

_« Rogue, reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu me dois 500$ ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! »_

_Elle entra à la volée dans la voiture et cria :_

_« Drago, embarque ! »_

_Le jeune homme blond soupira et se dépêcha de monter dans la bagnole. Quand est ce qu'elle allait agir en adulte ?_

_Elle fit démarrer le moteur tandis que l'homme derrière jurait. _

_« Sandy, quand va tu enfin être responsable ? Tout l'argent que je te donne pour Cassy, tu le balances par les fenêtres ! Tu dois de l'argent à tout le monde, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Achète des trucs pour la petite au lieu de la drogue, comme ça on n'aurait pas un malade à nos trousses !_

_- Dray, mêle-toi de tes affaires et c'est ton enfant aussi ! Accroches-toi !_

_-Sandy tu av… »_

_Elle partit à la vitesse de l'éclaire, roulant à plus de 170 Kilomètres à l'heure._

_« Bordel mais ralentis ! Tu vas tous nous tuer ! _

_-Mais non arrête ! Tu dramatise tout ! Accroche-toi, on tourne ! _

_-Merde arrête ! Ralentis !! Il y a un enfant dans la voiture !_

_La petite s'accrochait à la chemise de son père, tremblante de peur. Drago la tint fort quand Sandy prit un virage, pour éviter que la petite soit expulsée de la décapotable._

_-Oh je t'en pris Dray, elle ne s'est jamais plainte de ma conduite !_

_-Ne me dit pas que tu conduis comme ça avec elle, quand vous n'êtes que toutes les deux… Arrête-toi tout de suite ! Maintenant ! _

_-Relaxe Dray !_

_-Non je ne relaxerais pas ! Jamais ! Et une personne qui maltraite mon enfant n'a aucun droit de m'appeler ainsi ! Et si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je saute ! ARRÊTE-TOI ! »_

_Il se leva sur le siège avec la petite, essayant de garder son équilibre quand Sandy freina si violemment qu'il failli tomber à l'extérieur avec l'enfant. Il sortit avec fureur de la voiture et se mit à marcher au milieu de nul part. Sandy roula à coté de lui._

_« Aller monte, fait pas ta mauviette. _

_-Tu mets en péril la vie de ta fille ! Que se soit la tienne, je m'en fiche mais là on parle de ma fille ! Ma chair, mon sang ! _

_Cassy sanglota sur l'épaule de son père. Ils se chicanaient constamment et elle n'aimait pas ça._

_-Tu vois qui parle hein ! Tu n'es jamais là pour elle ! C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle, moi qui ai lâché mes études pour elle ! Toi, que fais tu pour elle ? Rien !_

_-Je te l'interdis ! Cria t-il. C'est toi qui as refusé que j'abandonne mes études, c'est toi qui voulais t'occuper d'elle à plein temps, c'est toi Sandy qui a refusé la garde partagée ! Mais c'est moi qui paye pour elle ! C'est moi qui ai payé la maison où TU vis ! C'est moi qui paye ce que VOUS mangez ! C'est moi qui achète ce que VOUS portez ! Mais c'est TOI qui gaspilles cet argent ! Plus de 50 000$ de ce que je t'ai donné ont servi à acheter de la drogue et autres cochonneries ! Bordel, détruis ta vie mais pas celle de notre fille ! Sa chambre empeste la cigarette ! Et là, pour couronner le tout, j'apprends que tu conduis comme une malade avec elle !! Et c'est moi le mauvais père ?_

_-Je t'emmerde ! »_

_Elle enclencha l'accélérateur et partit en fuser, les laissant tout les deux planté là. La petite pleurait silencieusement et Drago la serra dans ses bras, marchant tranquillement vers l'inconnu. _

**Fin flash back.**

Je ne remercierais jamais assez dieu pour que Cassy n'ai pas été dans la voiture à ce moment là…Je n'ose même pas y penser… Pansy me regarde et sourit doucement quand Hermione prend la parole. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle me regarde dans le rétroviseur et je ne peux que faire oui de la tête. Elle fit un petit sourire.

« Hum… Je peux essayer de deviner ce que qui représente quoi ? »

J'hésite un instant. Je ne suis pas près à tout dévoiler… Et si elle découvre tout ? Pourtant, je répète le même geste et elle me remercie du regard.

« Ok bien, je ne sais pas par où commencer… Ok le plus clair d'après moi c'est Impossible de l'aimer Kesly Xavier c'est toi, Brian c'est Seamus et Jordan c'est Dean non ? C'est comme ça que tu es tombé amoureux de Seamus. Dans un bar. Tu étais tombé amoureux de son humour et de sa présence reposante puis un jour Dean arrive tout chamboulé. Tout les trois, vous vous entendiez bien, tout était parfait. Mais tu ne savais pas que quand tu embrassais Seamus, Dean ne pensait qu'a une chose et c'était d'être le soir pour pouvoir lui aussi l'embrasser. Quand Kesly trouve Brian en train de baiser Jordan, en vérité, c'est toi qui surprends Seamus et Dean faisant l'amour. En vérité, c'est toi qui déprimes un bout avant de leur pardonner. Kesly Xavier, c'est toi »

Je la regarde dans le rétroviseur et je n'en reviens pas. Comment a-t-elle su ?

Elle doit le lire dans mes yeux puisqu'elle continue.

« C'était simple à vrai dire. Je savais que le seul que tu aies aimé, c'est lui. J'ai raison alors ? »

« C'est ça…

-Je peux continuer ?

-Vas-y…

-Et bien dans l'amour dans le pantalon, tu as pris le caractère de certaines personnes. Élizabeth c'est Pansy, Liza, sa meilleure amie, c'est Millicent, Josh c'est Blaise, son meilleur ami, celui qui essaye de le raisonner, c'est toi. En fait, c'est votre caractère. Josh qui fait la fête, qui s'éclate, vie la vie au jour le jour. Élizabeth, elle, aime allumer tout ce qui bouge, pardon Pansy (petit rire de ma part), ne s'implique pas dans ce qui sort hors de nature. Sven, le nouveau meilleur ami, lui en veux de la faire souffrir, est prétentieux avec ceux qu'il ne connaît pas. Liza qui n'accepte personne sauf si c'est le coup de foudre, comme avec moi. Et l'histoire est complètement inventée.

-Faux.

-Pardon ? »

C'est Pansy qui lui a dit ça et elle fit un petit sourire. Je sens qu'elle va raconter mon livre, son histoire.

« Les personnages son bon, mais tout n'est pas inventé.

-L'histoire est vrai ? Mais…Je ne comprends pas…

-Écoute, ce livre, c'est l'histoire de notre amour, à moi et à Blaise. Bien sur, un peu modifiée.

-Ne me dis pas que Blaise était comme ça… Raconte.

-Bon et bien, il faut que tu sache, on ne l'a jamais vraiment précisé mais Blaise est plus vieux que nous tous. Il va avoir 20 ans le 3 octobre. Il est arrivé dans notre école quand j'avais à peine 13 ans. Un mois avant mes 14 ans seulement. Il est arrivé comme un dieu, prétentieux comme ça ne se peut pas. Il faisait concurrence à Drago. Sa beauté était phénoménale, mais surtout il respirait la luxure. Il faut que vous sachiez que dans un monde comme le notre, dans l'école où nous étions, s'était différent de chez les autres. Aucune personne de cette bâtisse n'avait préservé leurs innocences. Je veux dire par là qu'une fille comme toi, Hermione, n'aurait pas supporté vivre dans un monde comme celui là. Très peu dans cette école était encore vierge à 14 ans, et même loin de là.

Hermione se tourna vers l'arrière, nous regardant chamboulée et ébahie. Oui, voila le monde dans lequel nous avons grandi. Le paradis du sexe.

-Oui, choquante vérité. Mais pourtant c'était notre monde à tous. Et Blaise… Oh lui… Il avait presque 15 ans quand il est arrivé. Même pas 15 ans et déjà 30 personnes différentes passées dans son lit. Moi, j'étais une des rares qui était vierge, puisque je voulais garder ça pour la personne que j'aimerais, mais je n'étais pas un ange, oh non. Je ne me gênais pas pour faire du charme à tout le monde. Combien j'en avais embrassé sauvagement dans un couloir ? Je ne sais pas, je ne les comptais plus. Tous ceux de cette école paraissaient plus vieux que leur âge. Bref, il était arrivé et toutes les filles le voulaient dans leurs lits. Comment il est entré au sein de notre groupe ? Drago, bien sur. Il se prenait pour un autre, tout comme lui le faisait. Il savait bien que quelque chose se cachait sous tout ça. Puis Blaise était attiré vers Drago pour son caractère. Ron vous l'avait dit je crois, que notre blond chéri était invivable avec tout le monde dans ce temps là. Ils se lançaient des répliques sanglantes et ça les amusaient puis ils sont devenus amis. On a tous commencé à parler ensemble et Millicent l'avait tout de suite adopté. Il ressemblait vraiment à Drago sur certain point. Et moi… Moi aussi j'étais tombé sous son charme, mais d'une toute autre manière. Mais je ne voulais pas accepter mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas parce que chaque jour je le voyais au bras de filles différentes. Alors quand il me draguait, je l'envoyais balader, et ça faisait qu'il me voulait encore plus. J'étais la seule qui refusait ses avances. Drago désapprouvait grandement qu'il baise tout ce qui bouge, mais il s'en foutait. Dray savait mes sentiments, mais Millicent ne voyait rien. Il me draguait sans arrêt et parfois on s'embrassait. À chaque fois que ça arrivait, je lui disais « M'aimes-tu ? » « Que ressens-tu pour moi ? » Et c'était toujours la même réponse. « Bien sur que non ! L'amour c'est ridicule ! » « Du désir ma belle » Alors je m'en allais le cœur lourd. Quatre mois qu'on se connaissait. Puis un jour… Hermione, tu te souviens dans le livre, Élizabeth vivait avec une de ses amies et cette dernière la frappait alors un jour elle a décidé de partir ailleurs ?

-euh… oui…

-Et bien je vivais avec ma mère puisque mon père m'avait abandonné à la naissance. Elle était violente avec moi, très violente même. Un jour, elle m'avait envoyé sur un mur, et elle était partie, me laissant là, inconsciente. À mon réveil, je suis monté dans ma chambre, j'ai fait mes valises et je suis partie. Mais je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Drago puisque son père ne m'aurait jamais accepté. Ma mère était une très bonne amie de la famille Malfoy, alors cette option était à exclure. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Millicent par ce que ses parents n'étaient pas mieux que ma mère. Seule différence, elle se battait avec ses parents, elle ne se laissait pas faire. La pluparts du temps, ses parents était plus blessés qu'elle. »

Hermione a les yeux grands ouverts en regardant le rétroviseur. Je risque un regard vers Harry qui n'a pas dit un mot mais il reste impassible.

« Ouais. C'était quelque chose à voir ! Bref, il me restait une solution. Blaise. Je suis arrivé devant sa maison, nerveuse. J'étais déjà venue mais ses parents n'étaient jamais là. Comment étaient-ils ? J'avais sonné à leur porte et j'avais été très surprise quand une femme magnifique et souriante m'ouvrit la porte. Le portrait craché de Blaise. Je me souviens encore de son expression quand elle avait vu mes valises. Elle m'avait fait entrer, curieuse, puis m'avait demandé qui j'étais. J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise cette fois là. »

**Flash back :**

_Pansy se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, les cheveux cachant son visage, se faisant observer par la femme. _

_« Bonjour ! Entrez ! Vous venez voir mon fils ?_

_-euh… Et bien… Oui. Je suis Pansy Parkinson._

_-oh alors c'est vous ! »_

_Son regard se posa à nouveau sur les valises à ses pieds et fronça les sourcils._

_-Hum… Pourquoi vous promenez vous avec des valises ?_

_-Et bien je… Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'héberger quelques temps, le temps que je me trouve un endroit où habiter…_

_-Oh… Mais pourquoi cherchez-vous un endroit où vivre ? »_

_La brune ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, et elle n'en avait pas envie, alors elle déposa ses valises et releva la tête vers la femme, la regardant dans les yeux, tassant ses mèches vers l'arrière. _

_La noir poussa un cri de surprise en voyant son coté droit de visage abîmer par des plaies et des bleus. _

_« Quelle horreur !»_

_Elle avait presque crié et on entendu quelqu'un descendre rapidement les escaliers._

_« Maman qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! »_

_Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Pansy et fut choqué par ses blessures. Il se précipita vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux._

_« Pansy !! Merde, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? _

_-Et bien… C'est ma mère… Je peux rester chez vous quelques jours, juste le temps que je puisse trouver autre chose ? »_

_La femme ouvrit grand la bouche. Sa mère la battait ?_

_« Oui, oui reste ici le temps que tu voudras !! Mais quelle horreur faire ça à sa fille !! »_

_Pansy baissa la tête, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et sourire._

_« Merci beaucoup, je ne vous remercieriez jamais assez ! »_

**Fin flash back.**

« Elle m'avait installé dans la chambre d'amis sans me poser de question sur ma mère, sans même me connaitre. Cette femme est un ange. Bref, pour continuer l'histoire, Blaise était frustré de m'avoir sous son toit et pas dans son lit. Il était tombé amoureux de moi, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il mettait toute son énergie à me faire du charme. Il ne couchait plus avec personne, à ma plus grande joie. Pourtant je refusais de m'offrir à lui, par peur qu'il me jette comme toutes les autres. Et Ron est arrivé. Il n'aimait pas Blaise, et Millicent ne l'aimait pas. Il avait beaucoup de chance, vraiment ! Moi bien sur je m'entendais bien avec lui, surtout par ce qu'il était une bonne épaule pour pleurer. Blaise voyait que je me rapprochais de Ron et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a recommencé à coucher à droite puis à gauche. J'avais terriblement mal. On vivait sous le même toit, mais je m'arrangeais toujours pour ne pas le croiser. Un an qu'on se connaissait, un an de pure douleur. J'ai passé mon anniversaire chez les Weasley, une famille si sympathique. »

Hermione fit un sourire et approuva de la tête. C'est tellement vrai.

« Drago avait commencé avec tout ses secrets et on c'était tous rallié pour l'aider. Un an à essayer de le sortir de ce guêpier. Blaise avait arrêté de baiser tout ce qui bouge depuis un bout. L'épreuve de Drago l'avait changé autant qu'elle avait changé Drago lui-même. Ron avait enfin été accepté par Millicent et il avait accepté Blaise. On était tous lié, on ne se séparait pas. Jamais. Un an encore avait passé mais une très belle année. La plus belle que j'avais jamais eu jusque là. Puis un jour, Blaise c'est décidé. »

**Flash back : **

_Deux personnes se promenaient dans un couloir et le jeune homme ouvrit une porte, celle de sa chambre._

_« Pansy, il faut que je te parle._

_-Qui a-t-il Blaise ? »_

_Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, la collant sur le mur. Il posa sa main sur sa joue en souriant doucement puis l'embrassa._

_« Je t'aime »_

_La brune eu les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et elle avança doucement sa tête pour que leur lèvre se frôle. Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement, seulement pour sceller leur amour. _

_« Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment… »_

_Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du noir et lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant qu'ils ne s'étendent sur le lit, seulement pour pouvoir se toucher._

**Fin flash back**

« Wah… Toute une histoire ça… La dernière scène du livre… Ce que tu viens de dire, c'est la dernière scène du livre…

-Oui en effet.

-Mais… qu'est t'il arrivé avec ta mère ?

-Oh… Quand je suis partie de chez nous, elle n'a pas cherché à me retrouver. On c'était rencontré par hasard un an plus tard et elle m'avait dit « Ah Pansy ! Tu as changé ! » Et elle a rebroussé chemin.

-Oh… »

Oui, je me souviens, j'étais là ce jour là… La voiture ralentit et je réalise qu'on est arrivé. Il est 11heures. Il va vraiment se demander ce qu'on fou là.

Harry arrête le moteur et sort sans rien dire. Je m'en veux, c'est moi qui le mets dans cet état…

On sort de la voiture et je prends la petite avec moi, qui a noué ses bras autour de mon cou. Harry cogne à la porte alors qu'on est derrière lui. La porte s'ouvre sur Katerina et elle ouvre grand les yeux.

« Que…

-Chérie, qui est-ce ? »

Sirius arrive devant la porte et ouvre grand la bouche.

« Harry ! Drago !! »

Il voit la petite et les deux filles et il ne comprend rien, cela se voit. Il nous laisse entrer sans dire un mot. La maison est spacieuse, simple, chaleureuse.

J'avance et je m'accote sur un mur. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

POV Ron.

Sandy est morte… Elle est morte… Morte… Au paradis… Euh… Non, surement pas. En enfer surement.

C'est le silence depuis 15 minutes. Théo, Neville et Olivier ne comprennent rien, de toute évidence.

« Comment gâcher une soirée…

-Bordel ! Malfoy débarque en coup de vent ici pour apprendre une putain de nouvelle ! Je suis sur que c'est lui qui a fait ça !

-Blaise !

-Ron, regarde la vérité en face ! Pourquoi la police lui aurait confié l'enfant après la mort de Sandy ! Ils auraient facilement pu trouver Drago et lui refiler Cassy !! Pourquoi la donner à son grand père ? C'est ridicule !! Je suis sur que c'est lui qui a réclamé Cassandra par ce qu'il a tout de suite su la mort de sa mère, par ce que c'est lui qui l'a provoqué !!

-Franchement Blaise !!

-Oh Ron, je sais que tu penses la même chose ! Ne te mens pas à toi-même ! Tu sais qu'il en est capable puisqu'il l'a déjà fait ! Souviens-toi de Callie !!! »

Millicent pousse un grand soupire et nous regarde. Oui, Callie…

« On ne veut pas s'en souvenir Blaise… »

Oh non, on ne veut pas, mais pourtant, je m'en souviens plus que bien.

Flash back :

_Un groupe de 4 était installé dans le parc. Le roux était accoté à un arbre souriant à pleine dent, une petite brune la tête sur son épaule. Un grand noir les regardait, amer, tandis qu'une grande costaude était exaspéré par ce comportement enfantin quand Ron lança une blague où tout le monde partit à rire. _

_L'atmosphère était dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'était toujours ainsi, il y en a un de bonne humeur, et tout le monde l'est._

_Soudain cette joie de vivre éclata d'un seul coup. Un blond arriva, ressemblant à un mort vivant. Ses yeux étaient comme vide de vie. Et sous ses yeux il avait de grandes cernes, de plus en plus fréquentes chez lui. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Livide. _

_Le petit groupe se mit à paniquer. Qu'avait encore fait son père ? Drago avançait lentement, comme un zombie. Ron couru vers lui quand il le vit faiblir. Il le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. _

_« Dray… Merde qu'est ce qui t'arrive… »_

_Il le remit sur pied et Blaise s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond._

_« Drago… Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Callie… Callie… »_

_Sa voix était remplie de sanglot ce qui les alarma. Il avait encore assisté à une scène affreuse ? Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Il ne se mettait pourtant plus dans cet état là pour ça…_

_« Oh Drago, ça va, ne te met pas dans cet état pour ça ! S'agaça Millicent. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu la vois se faire v… »_

_Elle s'arrêta quand il fondit en sanglot dans les bras de Ron. Ce dernier le serra fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, ce qui le calma quelque peu. _

_Pansy détourna la tête. Elle ne c'était pas encore fait à l'idée que son ami était gay. Pourtant elle savait que cette proximité entre les deux lui faisant du bien. Il ne cédait jamais à ses larmes devant une foule habituellement, et ils étaient entourés d'élèves assoiffés de savoir. _

_Le noir commença à marcher vers l'arrière de l'école, suivit par les 4 autres. Il se trouva devant un mur de brique qu'il poussa pour y découvrir un genre de petit salon avec des sofas, des poufs, des petites tables et des photos un peu partout. _

_Drago et Pansy avait faite cette pièce à leur entrer dans l'école. Ils avaient scié le mur de brique, bloqué l'entré de la pièce qui menais à l'école et c'était approprié l'endroit et l'avait arrangé a leur goût. La pièce avait changé au fil des années, au fil des ajouts de personne au sein du groupe. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les sofas qui étaient les uns en face des autres. _

_Ron s'assit, Drago serré contre lui. Et à coté du blond se trouvait Blaise. En face se trouvait les 2 filles l'une à coté de l'autre. Tous attendait patiemment que le blond dise ce qui n'allait pas. _

_« Elle…Elle ne pourra plus jamais…Plus jamais rêver ! »_

_Il s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise de Ron et Pansy s'aventura prudemment à parler. _

_« Drago… On le sait que depuis la première fois qu'elle a subi ce drame, elle a arrêté de voir la vie comme elle n'est pas. Depuis tous ces malheurs, elle n'est plus celle qu'elle était. Elle n'est plus celle qu'on détestait. Tu le savais déjà pourtant…_

_-Noon ! Gémi Drago. Elle n'est plus !! Elle rêvera plus !! Elle parlera plus, elle ne fera plus rien !!!_

_-Hum…Elle a perdu l'usage de sa voix ? Ce risqua Blaise._

_-Nooon ! ELLE EST MORTE !! »_

_Tout le monde se figea tandis que Drago n'en pouvait plus de pleurer. Il n'avait pas réussit à pleurer avant, et là tout sortait. _

_Callie était une jeune fille de leur âge qui voyait la vie comme un conte de fée. Le groupe ne l'aimait pas beaucoup avec ses air de princesse mais elle avait changé depuis la première fois qu'elle s'était fait violer par Lucius et Steve Desmarets. Drago les avait vue la prendre de force et la voyait pleurer, oubliant ses idées de vie heureuse…_

_« Comment ? Dit Millicent._

_-J'arrivais de chez Blaise et Pansy, Je suis allé déposer mes affaires quand j'ai entendu des cris en haut… Tu sais comme moi ce que ça signifie… J'avais dans l'idée de monter dans ma chambre aller chercher des vêtements et aller chez Ron, mais… Quand je montais les escaliers, une porte c'est ouverte et…Et c'était elle, nue, en sang et en pleur. Elle fuyait des hommes qui voulais la rattraper et mon père l'a prise par le bras, elle c'est dégagé violement et elle est tombé en bas des escaliers, puis je l'ai rattrapé. La vie s'échappait de son corps et…Et elle m'a dit « Merci… » Et elle est morte ! Morte !! Dans mes bras ! »_

_Pansy et Milli bondirent du sofa pour venir près de lui. Pansy s'agenouilla devant lui tandis que Millicent alla derrière. _

_« Oh mon dieu c'est horrible !! »_

_Tous restèrent ainsi, toute la journée, pensant à cette jeune fille brune trop belle pour son bien, à qui la vie avait été arrachée. _

Fin flash back.

« Qu'insinuez-vous ? Demanda Théodore.

-Rien… Absolument rien. »

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Merci à ceux qui me lise encore. J'ai une question, est ce que je devrais séparé les chapitre mieux ? Je veux dire le chapitre 3 fait 3pages et le 5 en fait 36. Qu'en dite vous ?


	7. Rapprochement inattendu

**_Bonjour à tous ! Premièrement je tiens à dire un gros merci à phenixmiyavi pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre puisque Loveful ne pourras plus me corriger. Deuxièmement, désolé de prendre tant de temps à écrire ! Plus d'un an et seulement 7 chapitres, c'est fou ! Et vous serez déçu pour ceux qui s'attendaient à voir Drago et Harry, puisqu'on ne les voit pas dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est mon chapitre préféré ^^_**

POV Théodore

Rien… Je ne suis pas con, merde ! Mais je comprends qu'il ne me le dise pas, c'est compréhensible… Mais ça fait trop d'informations en même temps ! Déjà le fait que Drago ait une fille de cinq ans, vous imaginez ! Pas moi… Premièrement, il a 19 ans ! Il a eu la gamine à 15 ans ! Deuxièmement et le plus important, il est gay ! Comment un gay peut avoir un gosse ! S'il ne s'affirmait pas, je ne dis pas mais là, il n'y a personne de plus affirmé que lui ! Soudain, le téléphone sonne et tout le monde sursaute. Ça fait déjà quelques heures qu'ils sont partis, ça doit être eux.

-Oui allô ?

-Salut Théo, écoute, on va rester chez mon parrain et on reviendra pour les cours, on devrait être là demain soir.

-Ok, vous avez trouvé une solution ?

-Il faut encore en parler un peu là mais oui, je crois. On se dit à demain.

-Ok, à demain !

Bizarre… Évasif surtout.

-C'était Harry, ils vont revenir seulement demain soir. Bon d'ici là, on essaie d'oublier les terribles événements de ce soir !

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu ne connais pas sa vie !

-C'est vrai mais bon…

-Je crois que le mieux, c'est qu'on aille se coucher ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

Je regarde Blaise intensément. En effet, c'est une idée…

-Hors de question que je dorme seule ! Je dors avec la marmotte et Blaise !

-Hey ! La marmotte n'a pas son mot à dire ?

-Non ! Et puis, de toute façon, la marmotte l'apprécie bien le bloc de glace, non ?

Neville se mit à rougir et détourna la tête tandis que Bullstrod fit un sourire hypocrite. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont devenir de bons amis ces deux-là !

-Ok, ben moi, je vais aller dormir dans la chambre des filles avec Olivier.

-Génial, j'ai gagné la rouquine ! Quoique j'aurais préféré le rouquin mais bon.

-Ouais ben désolé mais c'est moi qui hérite de lui ce soir ! J'ai gagné le gros lot !

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis là ! Non mais vous parlez de moi comme si j'étais un prix qu'on remporte !

-Dans le fond, continua Ginny, je ne suis que le substitut, moi !

On rit un peu et ça fait du bien. Bien sûr, on n'oublie pas tout les évènements, ils sont bien présents et nous inquiètent mais à quoi bon rester là à broyer du noir et se faire un sang d'encre ? La soirée avait bien commencé, aussi bien la terminer en beauté !

-Hum… Il y a juste un problème au fait que Bullstrod vienne dormir avec nous. La chambre, c'est une vraie chambre de gars. Un ballon de foot traîne par terre, des vêtements sales au sol, une odeur de sport qui dégoûte les filles…

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille ?

-Euh…

-Tu penses qu'elle est dans quel état, toi, mon côté de chambre ?

-Euh…

On rit encore un peu et, de bon cœur, mais pauvre petit Nev', il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça alors je réplique.

-Dans le même état que doit être ta tête !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-En bordel !

Blaise étouffe un ricanement. Pour ne pas la frustrer, après tout, ils dorment dans la même chambre ! Mais les autres ne se retiennent pas. Le seul qui ne rit pas, c'est Neville, il se sent trop mal à l'aise, comme d'habitude.

-Allez Oli, tu viens, on va aller dormir dans le bordel !

Et paf, partit, en rigolant.

-Bon allez la marmotte, on y va !

Ils boudent et partent, eux aussi mais Blaise, lui, me prend à part.

-Ginny m'a raconté… Fais attention à lui, ok ? Il est fragile et l'histoire de Drago l'affecte beaucoup.

Oui, je sais que ça l'affecte, je le vois bien. Il était blanc comme un drap. Ça va me faire plaisir de lui changer les idées ! Hum… Mauvaise idée.

-Je ferais attention à lui. Allez, va retrouver les deux autres avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

Il sourit et se sauve. Je me retourne vers mon rouquin et pousse mon lit contre le sien. Il ouvre grand les yeux mais je lui fais un petit sourire.

-Je vais veiller sur toi cette nuit, c'est Blaise qui me l'a demandé. De toute façon, Lavande peut survivre sans moi.

On s'étend tous les deux sur le lit, en parfaite synchro, comme dans les films et on ne fait rien d'autre que regarder au plafond, écoutant seulement le silence. Je lui prends doucement la main puis, la surprise passée, il me la serre un peu.

Je m'étire le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur et les lumières se ferment. Je me colle contre Ron qui sursaute et j'enroule mes bras autour de lui.

-Je veille sur toi et sur tes rêves, Ronny, tu peux dormir tranquille maintenant.

POV Millicent

Je suivais la marmotte jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est vrai que c'est le bordel ici, génial ! Je m'y sens déjà chez moi ! On dirait un champ de bataille !

-Elle est cool votre chambre ! Vous croyez qu'Harry accepterait de changer de place avec moi ?

-Non je ne crois pas, rigola Blaise. Mais moi, je veux bien ! Je serais avec ma petite amie !

-Je plains Hermione, vous voir vous bécoter sans arrêt !

Je vois Londubat faire un micro-sourire et on s'installe dans nos lits. Une fois la lumière fermée, je me mets à penser à tout ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé Rogue, c'était qu'une conne et en plus, une droguée, mais ça fait quand même un choc. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit puis je sais que personne ne dort ici alors j'ouvre la petite lampe et je vois deux pairs d'yeux tournés vers moi.

-Je m'emmerde ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir et ça me met en rogne !!

Je frappe rageusement sur mon oreiller et m'enfonce la tête dedans en étouffant un cri et Blaise se met à rire. J'aime bien les faire rire. Londubat fait un petit sourire et prend la parole.

-Ok, ben on peut parler alors.

-De quoi ? Du fait que tu baises avec la rouquine ?

Ses joues devinrent rouges en un clin d'œil et je souris narquoisement. Gêné le petit Nev ?

-Je ne « Baise » pas avec elle ! Non je… Elle est mignonne la petite Ginny, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je ricane doucement. Elle est mignonne, c'est vrai mais je préfère de loin les mecs alors…

-Ouais en son genre, c'est vrai. T'as le béguin ?

-Non, Blaise, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu sais ce que je lui ai dit la première fois que je l'ai vue ? « T'es trop belle pour être vrai »

-Non ! Alors c'était toi le gars qui lui avait dit aussi « Ça te dirait d'être ma femme ? »

-Ouais, sourit Neville tendrement. On ne s'est jamais aimé en fait, dit-il doucement. On l'a toujours fait pour se soutenir. La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, c'est quand elle dormait chez moi et elle faisait le cauchemar qu'elle faisait souvent mais dont elle ne nous parlait jamais. Elle répétait sans cesse « Laissez-nous partir, ne lui faites pas de mal, lâchez-le ! » Je l'avais réveillé doucement et on s'était embrassé comme ça, sans prévenir. Et Notre première fois s'est fait à cet instant aussi. A chaque fois que l'autre avait besoin de consolation… je sais, c'est bizarre…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Blaise, tout aussi doucement. Mais c'est mignon.

L'ambiance était calme, douce. Aussi en quête de confidence… Il faut dire pour les rêves de Ginny, on les a vécus aussi, ses cris dans la nuit, quand elle dormait avec nous…

-On avait toujours l'habitude de s'embrasser en se voyant. Parfois, pour elle, c'était automatique. Elle venait vers moi et hop ! Puis une fois, elle m'embrasse et je vois un homme à ses coté et elle me sort de but en blanc « Ah je te présente mon nouveau copain »

On rit tous doucement. J'imagine un instant être la petite amie de Neville et il embrasse Ginny avant de me présenter… Il aurait mon poing dans la gueule, c'est sûr !

-Parfois elle oubliait que je sortais avec Hermione et quand elle m'embrassait, elle se prenait un regard désapprobateur de ma petite amie. Ça me faisait bien rire. Elle n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse mais… Je lui souhaite tellement ! Je lui souhaite de trouver l'amour une fois dans sa vie ! Je sais qu'au fond d'elle, c'est ce qu'elle espère. Fonder une famille bâtit sur l'amour et devenir chanteuse. Elle mérite le bonheur.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle veut la même chose pour toi, marmotte. Parce que, toi aussi, tu le mérites.

Je le vois ouvrir grand les yeux et devenir pivoine et avec Blaise, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, sans gâcher l'ambiance bien sûr. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de compliment de ma part. Bon j'avoue que personne n'en a vraiment l'habitude… Mais c'est quand même pas ma faute, si ?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! bouda-t-il. Je ne m'y attendais juste pas.

-On a vu ça, se moqua gentiment Blaise.

-Pff !

On resta là à sourire un peu, dans le silence apaisant de la pièce. Et soudain, je me tourne vers Blaise, trouvant le besoin de lui dire quelque chose…

-Tu sais Blaise, je t'en ai voulu énormément quand Ron a débarqué dans nos vies…

Il me regarde, haussant un sourcil, et je vois que Neville écoute calmement. J'aime cette ambiance…

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, ni même à Pansy d'ailleurs mais… je voyais bien votre petit jeu mais je faisais comme si de rien était… Quand Ron est arrivé dans nos vies, tu sais que je ne l'aimais pas mais je t'en voulais d'être jaloux de lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te maudissais, parce que tu n'avais pas le droit ! Avec tout ce que tu lui avait fait vivre, tu n'avais pas le droit… Et bordel, en plus il sortait avec Drago un temps et t'était quand même jaloux !

Il garda le silence, baissa la tête, un sourire triste sur le visage et Londubat ne sembla pas tout comprendre mais une grande partie tout de même.

-Mais merci. Merci d'avoir fait de la vie de Pansy un paradis. Merci d'avoir fait le premier pas…. Mais ne lui répétez jamais que je vous ai dit ça !

Un petit rire traversa la pièce et je souris.

-Comme nous sommes dans les confidences… Neville… Je sais que tu ne veux pas aller dans l'équipe de foot parce que tu es trop gêné mais tu as vraiment un énorme talent comme gardien de but ! Même Harry qui est un super marqueur a de la difficulté à marquer quand tu es goal ! Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, l'équipe aurait justement besoin d'un nouveau gardien.

-Je… Je ne crois pas non. Je suis bon avec mes amis mais devant une foule, je suis sûr que je vais paniquer et tout faire foirer… Je ne suis pas fait pour la foule, tu le sais pourtant !!

-Bon…Tu fais comme tu veux…

Le silence plane quelques minutes et je vois Londubat plonger doucement dans le sommeil. Je souris et je fais signe à Blaise que je vais fermer la lumière.

POV Olivier

On rentre dans la chambre et je vais dans la douche, mort de rire. Je l'adore cette fille ! L'eau chaude me fait du bien et j'y reste plus que nécessaire. Mais qu'elle est mignonne la petite Malfoy ! Elle est adorable !

Ouais je sais, je dis n'importe quoi !… Alors je me sèche et je mets mon boxer et mon pantalon, puis je sors de la salle de bain. Et là, une douce mélodie me parvient aux oreilles.

-… Pourtant je reste là, seule dans le noir… Euh non… A t'attendre dans le noir… Ouais c'est bon ça. J'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Sachant que loin de moi, tu en salis une autre sans remord…

Je la regarde rayer sur son cahier et réécrire ses changements en haussant un sourcil. Elle écrit des paroles de chanson ? En français ?! Elle a une jolie voix…

-Je peux voir ce que tu écris ?

Elle sursaute violement et je ris doucement.

-Putain tu m'as fait peur !!

-Pardon ! Tu me fais voir ?

-Elle n'est pas totalement finie, je fais encore des modifications et…

-Montre, je lui ordonne.

Elle me le passe à contrecœur et je me mets à le lire tranquillement. Je comprends le français mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de concentration.

_Je suis assise dans le salon, Je suis fatiguée, épuisée, Je suis là et je t'attends, Mais tu n'es pas prêt d'arriver  
Chaque soir, c'est la même histoire, Tu rentres aux petites heures du matin, Comme si tu restais aussi tard, Au travail pour rien  
Pourtant je reste là, A t'attendre dans le noir, Sachant que loin de moi, Tu en salis une autre sans remord  
C'est sa peau que tu griffes, Ce sont ses lèvres que tu embrasses, Et dans des gestes répétitifs, C'est son corps que tu enlaces  
Et puis le lendemain, C'est vers une autre que tu vas, Tu agis en crétin, En passant de bras en bras  
Mais je reste, Je reste toujours dans tes bras, Je perds la tête, Quand je suis loin de toi  
Je voudrais partir très loin, Mais mon cœur me retient, Il sait que je ne survivrais pas, A une vie sans toi  
Le soleil commence à se lever, Tu n'es pas encore rentré, Et je me demande se que j'ai fait, Pour que tu arrêtes de me toucher  
Le salon commence à s'éclaircir, Et je regarde ta photo, Je n'arrive jamais à m'endormir, Si tu n'es pas contre mon dos  
Je me demande pourquoi tu restes, Si tu ne m'as jamais aimé, Ça ne t'apportera pas la peste, Nous ne sommes pas mariés  
Tu ne le fais pas pour moi, Alors pourquoi tu restes dans ce cas, Dur d'essayer d'oublier, Que je t'aime si tu restes à mes cotés  
Oui mais Pourtant je reste, Je reste toujours dans tes bras, Tu sais que je perds la tête, Quand je suis loin de toi  
Je suis assise dans le salon, Je suis fatiguée, épuisée, Je suis là et je t'attends, Parce que je ne peux arrêter de t'aimer…_

-… Tu écris depuis longtemps ?

-Euh… Depuis que je sais parler assez bien français…

-Tu as du talent. J'aime…

Je dépose le cahier et la prend dans mes bras, lui embrassant le dessus de la tête. Elle se blottit contre moi et on reste comme ça un moment, puis elle se met à fredonner l'air d'une chanson. Sa chanson.

Je l'attire doucement dans mon lit et nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre. Je ferme doucement la lumière et je m'endors.

POV Théodore.

Je me réveille en ce dimanche matin et souris en regardant la tête du rouquin sur mon torse. Il a dû changer de position puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était dos à moi… Je tasse une mèche qui traînait sur son front, derrière son oreille, tout en lui caressant doucement la joue. Il est magnifique…

La scène d'hier dans les toilettes me fait sourire. Hum… Les yeux fermés en train de jouir… Quelle belle vision… Sans pouvoir résister, je pose mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes et je le sens se réveiller doucement. Il papillonne des yeux avant de les ouvrir grand et je le regarde droit dans les yeux, puis l'embrasse de nouveau doucement. Il me regarde, sans comprendre. Le baiser a une grande signification pour moi et il le sait. On en avait déjà parlé je ne me souviens plus trop pourquoi. J'embrasse violemment ou pas du tout mais jamais tendrement, parce que le baiser est quelque chose de précieux, de significatif.

Je lui souris doucement puis repose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont si douces… Il prend part doucement au baiser, sans jamais y mettre la langue. Non…

Il ferme les yeux, puis se colle sur moi et se rendort. Trop mignon…

POV Millicent.

Je me réveille en sursaut et je regarde l'heure. 10 :00. Pas envie de me lever… J'entends l'eau qui coule. Ça doit être Blaise, vu que Londubat dort encore…

J'ai fait un cauchemar… En fait, c'était un souvenir. Toujours Drago, toujours… Pourquoi Blaise est-il sous la douche ? Parce que je me serai levé et je seraiallé dans son lit… Puis une idée complètement stupide me vient en tête. Londubat…

Je me lève doucement et me glisse sous les draps près de Neville. Ce dernier se réveille et ouvre grand les yeux.

-Que…

-Ferme-la et serre-moi dans tes bras.

Il semble très surpris mais me serre sans dire un mot. Je n'ai rien de la fille qui a besoin de réconfort. On me voit et je suis le bloc de glace. C'est ce que je laisse voir. Je ne suis pas que ça…

Je me blottis dans ses bras, comme si de rien était et il me caresse le dos, comme pour me réconforter, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, avec ses parents, sa sœur, sa grand-mère…

Je le regarde et ça me surprend de ne pas trouver de l'embarras dans ses yeux mais plutôt de la tendresse. De la tendresse…

Mes yeux descendent sur les lèvres. Ses lèvres… Petites, roses, mignonnes… Tentatrices… Mes yeux remontent rencontrer les siens et il semble confus, puis nos visages se rapprochent doucement, dangereusement… Nos bouches s'entrechoquent et mes yeux se ferment. Ils se ferment ! Je n'ai jamais fermé les yeux… Ça a à peine durer cinq secondes mais… Je me sens bizarre… qu'est-ce qui m'a pris…

Je viens pour me retirer du lit mais il m'attrape le bras. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Neville Londubat me rattrape ! Je n'en reviens pas… Il me sourit doucement, comme un reproche, mais un reproche de quoi, je ne sais pas…. Il me reprend dans ses bras et on se rendort.

POV Olivier

Je sens de petits coups sur mon torse et j'ouvre doucement les yeux puis je vois Ginny s'accrocher à moi et marmonner de la laisser partir, de ne pas leur faire de mal… Je la serre dans mes bras puis la calme. Elle se réveille et nos yeux se croisent. Elle est belle…

Je lui caresse doucement la joue en signe de réconfort et elle grimpe sur moi et m'embrasse, et je réponds. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte, en fait. Elle enlève ma chemise, je lui enlève son chandail, on s'embrasse sauvagement et soudainement, on se stoppe, terriblement gênés.

-Euh…. Je vais aller dans la douche.

Je la laisse partir, sous le choc. J'ai embrassé une fille… Bordel, une fille !! Oh putain… je ferais mieux de me rendormir moi…

POV Blaise

…………… Comme ambiance, j'ai déjà connu mieux, disons-le ainsi. On est au restaurant et personne ne pipe mot. Premièrement, Millicent fuit le regard de Neville comme la peste mais celui-ci ne cesse de la regarder. Je me demande ce qui se passe… Je les ai trouvé endormis l'un contre l'autre en sortant de la douche… J'étais plus que surpris, avouons-le.

Mais si seulement ce n'était qu'eux !! Olivier semble terriblement mal à l'aise et évite de regarder Ginny, puis c'est pareil pour elle. Ils ne sont pas dans leur état naturel… A chaque fois qu'ils posent les yeux sur l'autre, ils deviennent rouge pivoine…

Et Ron et Théo !! Bon Théo, lui, a l'air en bon état. Bon il sourit peut-être un peu trop tendrement à Ron là… Mais Ron !! On croirait presque qu'il va rentrer dans son assiette !! Et il n'arrête pas de jouer avec ses lèvres… Je ne lui connaissais pas ce tic.

Bref au final c'est le silence total, pour déjeuner. Très agréable… Je sens que si personne ne parle dans la prochaine minute, je vais péter un câble…

…….

-PUTAIN MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PARLER, OUI ?!

Je les vois tous sursauter et Théo me fait un grand sourire.

-Oh mais qu'il est de mauvais poil !! Le silence, c'est bien non ?

-Non ! Putain à votre réaction à tous, on dirait que vous avez couché ensemble !

Et là devant moi, je retrouve cinq jolies paires de joues rouge pivoine……. QUOI ?! Mon dieu, choc !!! Pas quatre, non cinq !! Théo, lui, est là à sourire hypocritement… THÉO, NE ROUGIS PAS !! Oui bon, vous ne comprenez pas ce que cela veut dire, hein ? C'est-à-dire que….MILLICENT ROUGIT ! Seigneur, j'aurais tout vu dans ma vie, Millicent Bulstrod rougir… Une seconde……..

-QUOI ?! Vous…Vous… Vous avez couché ensemble ?!

Et là plusieurs protestation, ou plutôt balbutiements me parviennent aux oreilles. « Hey mais ça va pas !? » « Mais que…Hey !! Mais…Mais… » « Retire ça tout de suite Zabini ! » « Je suis gay ! » « BLAISE ! » Hum…Charmant… Il y a juste Théo qui garde son calme… Je le regarde et je sais qu'ils n'ont rien fait, ni les autres d'ailleurs…Milli et Neville, j'aurais entendu de toute façon... Je ricane et je me mets à manger. Me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont tous…

Finalement, je suis trop amusé pour interrompre le silence qui règne et on finit par partir… Et ouais, encore en silence ! Hum… Avec qui je commence à parler… Rendu à l'école, je chope Théo dans un coin.

-Hey Théo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh rien…

…….Si vous voyez le sourire niais qu'il a ancré sur le visage… Ses yeux pétillent comme la lune… Entouré d'étoiles… Putain… Il a « Ron Weasley » estamper sur le front celui-là…

-T'es amoureux, mec…

-Je sais… Je suis dans la merde, hein ?

Je ris doucement. L'amour, ce n'est pas facile…Je sais ce que je dis… Je n'ai pas toujours été ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai été tellement con mais j'ai changé. Pour mes amis et surtout, pour celle que j'aime…

-Allez courage vieux, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, l'amour… Quoi que…

Il me jette un regard noir et je ris. J'en avais presque oublié Drago avec tout ça… Il doit bien se débrouiller, non ?... Hey ! Avec tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui c'est passé ! … Pas grave, je vais leur laisser leur intimité…

La journée passe dans la même atmosphère et je ne dis rien. J'ai réussi à tirer les mecs sur le terrain de foot sauf Olivier, il n'a jamais su jouer. Millicent a joué avec nous et je me suis retenu d'éclater de rire quand Neville était tellement subjugué par les cheveux au vent de Milli qu'il n'a même pas réalisé qu'elle s'en venait sur lui, avec le ballon de foot entre ses jambes. Alors, bien sûr, elle a marqué !! Et à sauter sur le terrain de foot en criant « Putain, je suis la meilleure ! » il était incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Étrange, vraiment…

Pour les deux autres, bah Oli a décidé de partir et de l'appeler quand on aura des nouvelles. Et Ginny bah elle, elle a refusé de partir malgré les crises de Ron. Tu as de l'école, tu ne peux pas te permettre de manquer, tu as un grand avenir, Bla bla bla. Elle nous regardait jouer en éclatant de rire à chaque fois que quelqu'un tombait. Charmant…

Ma petite amie me manque… oui, je sais… J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser mais Pansy me manque atrocement… Il n'aurait pas pu prendre Ron avec eux au lieu de Pans' ? Je m'inquiète… Elle devrait arriver bientôt avec les autres… parce que la journée a passé quand même assez vite. Il est déjà 22 heures… Et s'ils arrivaient seulement demain ? Je n'aurais pas droit à mon baiser du soir ? A son sourire trop appétissant, et ses petites caresses réconfortantes ? Bah ouais, je suis un cas désespéré et alors ?! Avez-vous vu tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru pour l'avoir ? Je suis fou amoureux d'elle, que voulez-vous… Bon, reste plus qu'à dormir maintenant…

Je jette un regard vers Milli et Neville qui sont dans leur lit mais qui ne lâche pas des yeux le lit de l'autre… J'ai une idée…

-MILLICENT BULSTRODE !!! LÈVE-TOI ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

Elle fait un de ses sauts et me regarde, éberluée, en se levant en un éclair sous la surprise.

-Putain Blaise qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

Je la pousse loin vers le mur et je pousse son lit contre le mien puis je m'étends de façon à prendre toute la place, sur les deux lits.

-J'ai besoin de plaace !! Pansy me manque, c'est horrible !! Elle me disputait toujours quand je prenais toute la place…PANSYYYYY !! Bébé, je m'ennuie de toii !

Elle me regarde bizarrement et je me retiens de rire.

-Putain mais t'es rendu dingue ou quoi !! Allez, pousse-toi, je reprends mon lit !

-Naaaaaaaan ! Tu vas m'enlever mes souvenirs de Pansyyyy ! Va dormir avec Neville, ça fera pas grande différence !

Moi, pas crédible ? Mais euh ! Jvous permets pas ! Moi ? Prévisible ? Alors c'est ça ce regard noir sur moi…

-Blaise…dit-elle menaçante, dégage de mon lit, maintenant !

-NAAAAAAN !!

-BLAISE !!

-Je veux paaaaas !!

Oh, oh … Elle essaie de me jeter par terre mais je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces au rebord de chacun des lits.

-Mais tu vas dégager, oui ?

-Naaah ! Veux paaaaas !!! Arrête, tu fait bouger les lits !

-M'en fous, tu vas lâcher ça tout de suite !!

Elle me tire par les pieds et je ne lâche pas, puis j'entends Neville qui rit comme un malade… C'est pour lui que je le fais, il est mieux de me remercier celui-là ! Elle se tourne vers le brun et lui jette un regard noir mais il rit encore plus, et étrangement je la sens faiblir sur la prise qu'elle a sur mes pieds… Alors là, c'est très louche ça ! Milli qui faiblit devant un rire ! Seigneur, cette fin de semaine est la plus bizarre de ma vie…

Elle finit par abandonner en soupirant.

-Bon marmotte, t'as intérêt à pas prendre toute la place et la couverture parce que sinon je te jette à terre !

Il ouvre grand les yeux et je lui souris. Ils sont trop mignons… Nev et Milli ensemble…Bah ouais pourquoi pas ! Mais je doute que ce soit aussi simple ! Je la connais bien Millicent et si elle a des sentiments pour lui, elle ne se l'avouera pas…

Bon après tout, ils ont le temps…

POV Millicent

Je vous jure que je vais le tuer dans son sommeil celui-là ! Je vais le couper en tous petits morceaux, le mettre dans le malaxer et le donner à manger à la cafétéria ! Et c'est quoi ce regard moqueur ! Non mais oh ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais flanché en le voyant rire ! Il n'est pas canon du tout comme ça ! Ce n'est pas du tout parce que je veux le serrer dans mes bras comme ce matin ! Mais où allez-vous pêcher ça !

Je me glisse donc à nouveau dans ses draps et vu que le lit est minuscule, je me colle contre son torse. Il met ses mains dans mon dos et je me détends contre lui. Sa chaleur est réconfortante, elle me fait tout oublier… Sauf mon baiser avec lui… Qui, soit dit en passant, ne signifie strictement rien ! C'est un baiser comme les autres ! …

Blaise a fermé les lumières et je me cale dans ses bras. Comment il veut que je m'endorme contre lui ? J'entends finalement la respiration de Zabini qui s'est endormi, mais pas la marmotte… Je sens sa bouche contre mon front et il me sourit. Pourquoi un tel signe d'affection envers moi ?

-Joli but, cette après midi, me chuchota-t-il.

Je souris doucement. Non mais vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? On aurait dit qu'il était sur une autre planète ! Pourtant il avait les yeux rivés sur moi !

-Oui, dis-je sur le même ton. Je crois plutôt que ce n'est pas le but qui était jolie, mais le goaler qui avait la tête dans les nuages.

Il parait gêner tout à coup et j'hausse un sourcil puis il me caresse doucement le visage, me laissant stupéfaite.

-Allez dors, Millicent.

Et je m'endormis avec mon nom franchissant ses lèvres en boucle dans ma tête, oubliant complètement Drago, Pansy, et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Neville.

POV Théodore

Ron a fui mon regard toute la journée, trop gêné. Est-ce qu'il regrette ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et s'il se jouait après les lèvres pour y enlever le goût des miennes ? Et si ce n'était pas des regards gênés, mais des regards de dégoût ? Oh mon dieu, ce serait horrible !! Non, c'est impossible ! Il semblait si bien dans mes bras… Et d'ailleurs, on est tout les deux étendus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les lits collé, tout comme hier… Mon dieu mais je suis complètement paranos ma parole ! Il n'aurait pas la tête sur mon torse, faisant semblant de dormir s'il était dégoûté ! Et depuis quand je doute de moi, moi ?! Je suis un vrai dieu, je ne peux pas douter de moi ! Surtout que pour lui ça fait quoi, une semaine que je n'ai pas baisé ? Je suis horriblement en manque mais je supporte pour lui alors il a intérêt à ne pas être indifférent à moi !

Oh il est trop mignon…J'ai envie de l'embrasser, encore et encore et encore… Hummm… Je le vois bien me dire ça… NAN ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Surtout ne pas penser à ça !

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et je le sens sursauter, puis je lui glisse à l'oreille :

-T'es trop mignon quand tu fais semblant de dormir…

Je le vois devenir couleur carmin et ouvrir ses yeux timidement. Je lui souris et le serre contre moi.

-Allez dors petit ange…

-Théo ? Tu…Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose aux autres pour qu'ils ne soient pas revenus ce soir ?

-Non… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Et contre moi, il s'endort alors que moi-même je fais comme si je ne m'inquiétais pas et je m'endors à mon tour.

---

Je sursaute quand j'entends le doux son du « biiiiiiiip » que fait le cadran. Oh merde, on a cours aujourd'hui… Bizarrement, le bruit s'arrête et je sens une douce chaleur contre mon corps… Oh…Ron…

-Salut toi, dis-je en baillant légèrement.

-Salut… Allez file dans la douche, pour que je puisse y aller. Et Théo, ne traîne pas, je te connais ! Et ne prend pas toute l'eau chaude ! J'y vais après !

-Et pourquoi pas en même temps ? Ca sauverait du temps et de l'eau !

Qu…Que…Quoi ?!

-Ok j'ai rien dit ! Bonne douche !

Et on y va chacun notre tour.

On retrouve les autres, tous ayant un visage inquiet. Pas de nouvelle des autres… Et là, devant nous, apparaît Hermione et Pansy. Et deviner qui se jette sur cette dernière ?

-Blaise ! Tu m'étouffes !

-T'es vivante ! Hermione aussi !!! Ah tu m'as trop manqué !! Euh…attendez… Drago et Harry, ils sont où ?

-On est là !

On se retourne tous, soulagés. On a vraiment eu peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose !!

-Merde ne nous faites plus jamais ça ! Ne pas donner de nouvelles comme ça ! Non mais oh ! On vous a presque cru mo…

Mon regard descend vers leurs mains… Liés… Gné ?! On se regarde tous, sans comprendre…

-Vous êtes ensemble ?!

Et là… ils se sourient, tous les deux et Harry lève sa main, nous montrant un anneau en argent à son doigt.

-On va se marier !

-GNÉ !?

A suivre.


End file.
